A Soldier and A Nurse
by Dixongurl
Summary: (Civil War Era) A wounded Daryl Dixon is brought back to life (in more ways than one) by a nurse, Beth Greene. But the time they spend together is shortened all too quickly, as Daryl is honorably discharged and sent back home. However, they are determined to see each other again.
1. Chapter 1

**So before you start reading, I should warn you all, I'm not an expert with time period stories especially during Civil War - I'm basically learning as I write. It's a challenge, but I'm definitely going to give it a shot :D**

 **Just bear with me.**

* * *

 _March 6, 1863._

 _Dear diary,_

 _I miss home. I haven't been this far away in a while, since Shawn, Maggie and myself went to Grandma's for a week. But, things aren't so great at home either, some farms caught fire - some believe the soldiers are responsible._

 _Daddy's afraid for the farm, I am too. It's the only place I've ever known, and, it's upsetting to think at any given moment it could go up in flames. Though, I_ _'m trying to be optimistic that everything will be okay, I still have terrible thoughts as I ask myself, what if?_

 _But, I can't torture myself, I have a job to do after all - as my Daddy always says. And that's exactly what I must do - what I will do. I won't lie and say I like this, I signed up thinking I already knew what I was getting into, but, I didn't know the half of it. Unfortunately, I'm learning everyday._

 _I have to go now, my twelve minute break goes by so quickly, but I'll be sure to write before bed - if I'm not completely exhausted by then._

 _\- Beth_

She put her diary back in her satchel and hung it on the nail, she hurried out to the other nurses as they gathered around Carol, their newest Matron. Beth smoothed over her apron as Carol went down the line of women, making sure their uniforms were in order.

"You're late Miss Greene."

She blushed."I'm sorry, I lost all track of time."

"Please don't make a habit of being late."

"Yes Ma'am."

After she released the nurses from their morning gathering, the women went off to do their rounds as expected. Beth walked over to a bed covered in linen, and began to fold them one by one. She watched as the nurses, Carol included, did various things around the hospital.

Beth liked her a lot, a lot more than their last Matron. Carol was poised, well mannered and extremely dedicated to her work. Unlike their last, who was unstable and lost most of the time. There was a rumor that she was that way from years of abuse, Beth wasn't one to delve into rumors or gossip, but, it did seem logical.

"Ma'am."

Beth looked up and spotted the man who called, she glanced over at the nurses but they were preoccupied. Beth set the folded towels down on the empty bed and walked over, through a row of empty beds. It was probably the first day that there were more empty beds than occupied, and, that frightened her for some reason.

"Yes, sir?" She smiled.

"Can I have some water, please?"

"Of course. Will there be anything else?"

He shook his head."No Ma'am."

She nodded and walked to the table in the middle of the room, that held a few pitchers water and serving cups. She took a cup and a full pitcher of water and walked back to his bed. Since there wasn't many wounded, there probably wouldn't be much water to serve.

"I only asked for some."

She smiled."Well you need to hydrate, it's very important if you want to get better."

He nodded and took the cup."Thank you."

She took a seat in a chair next to his bed, and placed the pitcher on the floor by her feet. He didn't say much to her, just sipped his water while staring into the abyss. She took the opportunity to look him over, taking in all of his features as well as his wounds. So far he had a lot.

"I'll change your bandage." She said, motioning towards his head wound.

"They just did not too long ago." He replied.

"Oh, well, some blood is seeping through, wouldn't want it getting infected."

She walked back to the supply room and grabbed two bowls, a clean towel and some bandages. She came back a few moments later and set the things down on the table beside the cot. She wanted to know what happened to him - her curiosity was plaguing her, again. But she couldn't seem too eager about this, that would be wrong of her. After all, this was a wound and he was a soldier.

She poured some water into the bowl and moved over to his bedside."Could you sit up, please?"

He grunted as he pushed himself up against the wall, Beth moved in close and carefully begun unravelling the bandage. She soon realized the extent of the wound, surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as it first seemed. It _was_ bad, but none like she'd seen in the past. She tossed the bloodied bandages into the empty bowl beside her.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

He shrugged."Stings a bit, ma'am."

"I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It was my job and I did it."

She nodded as she soaked the towel in the bowl of water, carefully, she pressed it to the side of his head - wiping away any excessive blood while cleansing the wound itself. But careful not to rip out the neat stitching.

"You're one of the lucky one's, aren't you?" She asked, trying to make light conversation.

He didn't answer as she suspected he wouldn't, but she continued on with a smile. After all, a smile was an important part of the job - spreading joy was another.

"Shall I write a letter to your family letting them know you're safe?" She questioned.

"No, it's fine." He muttered.

"They must be worried sick about you."

He snorted."They don't care."

She frowned."They don't?"

"My brother didn't care much that I was drafted, an' my Mother died when I was a boy." He paused."My Father - he was never there to begin with."

"I'm sorry."

She wiped her hands off on her apron and stood up, taking his papers off the shelf and reading the instructions carefully. She didn't want to delve into his past, for fear that he'd become depressed. That was the exact opposite of what she was supposed to do.

She ran her finger down the neat writing, taking note of everything Carol wrote. He was to be given a week leave for his injury, a regular diet of pork, beans and cornbread and plenty of sleep. She smiled to herself as she placed the papers back on the shelf.

"I won't be gone long." Beth announced, as she picked up the bowls.

"Ma'am."

She turned around."Yes?"

"Could I have some more water?"

"Of course." She smiled.

He nodded and held out his cup, Beth set the bowls down and poured him some more. He greedily drank the cup of water, letting water spill down his chin and neck.

"I'm Sorry Ma'am." He wiped his mouth.

"It's expected, you're thirsty."

He laid back in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'll only be gone for a few minutes, then I promise I'll be back. Will you need more water?"

"I'm fine, Ma'am."

She nodded and walked towards the back room, a few of the recovering soldiers said hello as she walked by. They were sweet when injured, all they wanted to do was talk and play cards. She walked to the door and reached for the knob, when suddenly, it opened colliding into Beth's face - she fell back on her bottom - the bowls of used bandages and water clattering to the floor. Karen gasped and bent down beside her, taking her apron and holding it over Beth's bleeding nose.

"What's going on in here?" Carol asked, as she entered the room.

"I-I opened the door Ma'am, I didn't see B-Beth standing there. She's g-got a nose bleed." Karen spoke quickly, stuttering over each word.

Carol placed a hand on her shoulder."Resume your duties."

She stood up and hurried into the nurses quarter, Carol knelt down and pinched Beth's nose and gently tilted her head back. The young blonde gasped, but, Carol assured her with a nod and smile.

"My Sophia gets these all the time, I learned quickly that this helps." She let go of Beth's nose and guided her head back up."Just remember not to panic."

Beth smiled and stood up."Thank you, Ma'am. I'll go get washed up now."

* * *

After Beth washed up, she helped serve the men their meals. Some were only allowed beans due to their injuries, and, some were allowed full meals. Beth guessed that regardless of their portions, it was the best meal they had in months. After the nurses served the men their meals, which only took a grand total of ten minutes, they stood around waiting and cleaning.

"I'm real sorry about earlier." Karen apologized."I'm such a klutz."

Beth smiled."It's fine, it really is."

"I've always been clumsy, my Mother always poked fun. Klutzy Karen, that's what she'd say." She laughed nervously.

"Well I don't believe that, accident's happen all the time. Plus, it doesn't even hurt anymore."

"I don't want to be sent home, I've been so worried Miss Peletier will send me back home." She admitted, frightened like."I've been messin' up a lot, she's been noticing."

Beth placed a hand on Karen's arm."She understood it was an accident, she's not-"

She was cut off by the sounds of panicked voices coming in from the room behind them, both Beth and Karen peered around the burgundy curtain and watched as all three Doctors frantically worked on a young man. Blood covered all of them, the floor and the man himself. It was such a sight Beth couldn't tear herself away.

"W-What's happening?" Karen whispered.

"I'm not sure." Beth replied."I think they're trying to get him breathing again."

"Oh dear, we must do something!"

"No. I think we should go about our rounds, they know what they're doing in there."

Karen was reluctant to follow Beth's orders, but eventually she did. They both put on smiles as they walked around, tending to the wants and needs of the wounded. Beth found herself wandering over towards Corporal Dixon, at first she wasn't exactly sure why, but she hadn't exactly gone back like she promised. It was possible that she was feeling guilty.

As she neared him, she saw that he was sitting up reading a book. He looked like he was infatuated with it, and she didn't want to bother him, so she turned around and started back to the nurses quarter.

"You're leaving?"

She turned around with a blush."You were reading, I didn't want to disturb you."

He closed the book and shoved it under his pillow."You're no bother."

"I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner, I had a little accident." She took a seat in the chair.

"What happened, Ma'am - if you don't mind me askin'?"

She smoothed over her dress."Please, it's Beth." She blushed."And, well, my nose met a door."

He snickered."What'd you do that for?"

She smiled."Well, another nurse was coming out as I was walking in."

He nodded as he got comfortable under the covers.

"What book were you reading?" Beth asked.

"Oliver Twist."

"I absolutely love Oliver Twist!" She boasted.

He smiled.

"I'm sorry." She said as she composed herself."I just get so excited sometimes, especially about reading."

"I don't mind." he admitted.

She blushed and looked around, as the other men began getting settled in for the night.

"Have you gotten far?"

"Page 4." He shrugged."Not really big on reading."

"Oh." She smiled."I love reading. Especially Oliver Twist."

He watched her as she talked about reading with such love in her voice, he was never fond of reading, because he couldn't read all that well himself. But he enjoyed trying, he never did turn down a challenge. But, he hadn't realized he was still staring at her, until she began fidgeting under his intense gaze. He quickly looked away, feeling embarrassed of his actions.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" Beth asked, trying to change the subject.

He nodded."Mhm, I did Ma' - Beth."

She smiled and nodded."I'm glad."

"Isn't everyday that I eat, let alone a full meal."

"Well as long as you're here, you'll be fed." She poured him another cup of water and set it beside the cot."Just in case you get thirsty."

"Thank you."

She placed the chair up against the wall."It's my pleasure, Corporal."

"Daryl." he rasped.

"Pardon?"

He cleared his throat."It's Daryl."

She smiled."Goodnight, Daryl."

* * *

 **So there's not much written about Civil war nurses, but the things I did find were helpful :D**

 **I'm kind of doing this method called, winging it and hoping for the best.** **That being said, if there is anything that doesn't seem to fit the time period, please PM me instead of commenting and I will fix it.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated around here *hint, hint* but as always please be kind.**


	2. Chapter 2

Beth pulled her hair back, clipping it with a few wooden pins. A soldier made them for her a while back, as a thank you for all that she had done. She didn't admit it to him, but she _was_ in desperate need of some hair pins. Ever since the shortage, she had been salvaging things, then later making them into something she needed. But lately, it was becoming harder and harder.

"Morning Beth." Karen greeted.

She smiled."Good morning."

"We've got lots of men today."

She frowned, as she hated hearing those words. She placed the hair net over her hair, and left the nurses quarter for the dining room - although just a tent, they still made it quite cozy like one.

Carol was sitting beside Amy, eating some hot cereal. Beth grabbed a bowl for herself and a cup of coffee and walked over. They greeted her with smiles as she took a seat across from them.

"Did you sleep well?" Amy asked, as she sipped her coffee.

Beth sighed."Somewhat, I was up writing for most of the night."

"Speaking of which, I was thinking, after the war." Amy paused."You should take up journalism. You've let me read your work - I think it's wonderful."

"A journalist? I-I didn't think that was even possible, for me anyhow."

Carol nodded."Oh it's quite becoming in larger cities. Although, most women are editors, some have succeeded as journalists."

It was definitely something to think about, but for another time of course. Beth quickly finished her breakfast, before leaving with Amy and Carol. She felt full for the first time in a few days. It would probably be the last meal until dinner tonight, and, even that was questionable. The wounded always came before their needs, and somehow that was perfectly fine.

They walked into the hospital and Beth quickly got to work, folding linen, clothes that have been carelessly thrown into the crate's, sweeping the floors and making beds. It was a lot in the early morning hours, but, by noon they'd have their 12 minute break, then resume duties: hanging clean laundry out on the line, taking the dry laundry inside and giving the soldiers their lunch. Beth wasn't even sure that she'd get any writing in, but, she was used to those kind of days. They did happen a lot.

Time seemed to drag though, as she worked through all her tasks. There were more injured today, just like Karen said. Which meant, there was more to be done, which also meant that they may have to work through their break. It saddened Beth because that time was for her to decompress, but she couldn't complain, she did sign up for this.

* * *

Daryl laid there watching as the nurses scrambled around, cleaning and tending to the soldiers every need. He was slipping in and out of consciousness the whole time, as his head throbbed. It'd been explained that it was normal, that his head was going to hurt periodically, especially with the type of head wound he suffered.

"Wife's expecting again." A strange voice said aloud.

He glanced over to the left of him, at a red headed man with his arm in a sling and leg in a splint.

"Congratulations?" He offered, but more as a question.

He snorted."I suppose, just means more mouths to feed."

"Sorry to hear."

"You have any kids?" He asked.

"No." he replied quickly.

"Good." He pushed himself up in bed."I'm Lieutenant Colonel Abraham Ford, you?"

Daryl's eyes shot open."Lieutenant Colonel?"

"Yep." He replied."In the flesh."

"What're you in for?"

"Well I'm hurt, just like you." He pointed to his leg and arm.

"Makes sense." he murmured.

"So how's the food here?" The man asked.

"It's food." he said, stating the obvious.

Abraham nodded."Good, I like that."

Suddenly, she walked over to his bedside. He didn't know why, but, he felt a sense of relief wash over him. She didn't speak to him, just merely set a cup of water on the table and moved over to Abraham. She didn't speak to him either, just poured him some water and left. He didn't want to sound selfish, but he expected at least a smile. He didn't feel half as bad now, knowing that she didn't speak to him either.

He wouldn't stress over it, after all, it was busy. He rolled over on to his side and closed his eyes, slipping into the oblivion called sleep.

* * *

Beth finished up for the day and was thankful. She washed her hands in the bucket of water that was provided, then dried them on her apron before tossing it into the crate. She was ready to sleep, maybe for a hundred years.

As she slipped out of the supply room, she heard a low whistle. She glanced around the room at the sleeping soldiers, knowing full well that it couldn't of been them. She heard another following her name being called softly. Looking further down the hospital, she saw the culprit. A blush crept on to her face as she slowly walked over.

It was a long day, she barely had any time to sit, let alone speak with Daryl. She felt guilty after the time they spent yesterday. But, there was a lot of wounded men today, as opposed to yesterday, which was typical.

"Yes?"

He sat up on his elbows."It's been boring without ya."

She blushed."I'm sorry, I couldn't get a moment."

"Think you could sit a while?"

"Uh, I don't know, it's getting late out. I wouldn't want to keep the others awake."

He scoffed."You kiddin'? This is the best they've slept in months, they wont be waking up."

She eventually took a seat in the chair, it was awkward because it was after hours. It wasn't really accepted.

"Are you okay, Daryl?" She whispered.

"Just bored."

She smiled."You're lucky if you can get bored."

He stared at her as she spoke, taking in all her features - her blonde hair, her blue eyes, the freckle on her left cheek bone and jaw line. He was always observant, but never of women - this was a first. He looked down as she looked up from her hands.

"Could you write to my brother?" He asked, as he played with the material of the blanket.

She nodded."Of course. But, I thought you didn't want to."

He shrugged."He deserves to know, I guess."

She turned towards the table and opened the small drawer."He should, even if doesn't care - like you claim."

"He doesn't." He paused."Guess...guess I don't wanna be the only one who isn't sending a letter home."

She frowned."What's his name?"

"Merle."

She nodded as she addressed the letter to Merle."What shall I write? I want it to be as if you wrote it."

"Tell him, I'm hurt - but I'm fine."

"And?"

He sighed."I'unno, tell him to take care of the house, and, I should be home in a few weeks."

Beth glanced up, stunned at his words."Y-You're going home?"

"Yeah." he sighed."They said I should, cause I'm not gonna be any use like this."

She swallowed and forced a smile." _Oh._ "

* * *

 **So he met Abe. He'll be around later in the story.**

 **Daryl's starting to like Beth, but more than he should. Which should be interesting :)**

 **I wanted to thank you all for the feedback, it means so much to me!**

 **Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

_Beth glanced up, stunned at his words."Y-You're going home?"_

 _"Yeah." He sighed."They said I should, cause I'm not gonna be any use like this."_

 _She swallowed and forced a smile."Oh."_

He was leaving. She understood of course, he was injured after all. However, she didn't want him to go, but she didn't have the authority to say otherwise. She walked over to his bedside, a little upset, but trying to keep a smile on her face. He was sitting up in bed looking at the letter she wrote for him to Merle, she cleared her throat once she was near. He glanced up and laid the paper in his lap.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Mornin'." He replied.

"How did you sleep?"

He shrugged."Good, I suppose."

"Wonderful." She murmured and handed him a cup of water."How's your head, today?"

"Hurts like a bitch."

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't curse." She paused and looked up."Thank you."

Daryl nodded and folded the letter in half, he stretched his arm out and touched her arm with it. She glanced over and took the paper from him, then quickly deposited it into the pocket of her apron.

"I'd appreciate it if you could send it."

She nodded."Of course."

His stare lingered on her, making her blush. She cleared her throat, breaking the awkward tension."I-Is there something else you need?"

"Just you." He blurted out.

She inhaled a sharp breath."Mr. Dixon, I-"

"What's with that shit?"

"Daryl, I don't think you should be saying such things." She picked up the pitcher and went to walk away, when she stopped at the foot of his bed."Especially since you haven't a clue who I am."

Daryl watched her walk down the row of beds, tending to the wounded. He didn't regret saying what he said, he _did_ want her, but he knew he wasn't her type. She was ivory and he was wool. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping he could fall asleep to rid himself of a terrible headache.

Beth walked by his bed and glanced over, taking note that he was sleeping or trying to. She frowned and continued walking, not wanting to say anything to him until she simmered down. She always had a habit of saying something when angry, then later regretting it.

She walked into the supply room and began filling the pitchers up with cool water from the barrel, it was something to keep her mind off of Daryl and what he had said. It flattered her no doubt, but she couldn't. It wouldn't be right.

The door suddenly shut and she looked behind her, as the door to the supply room never shut unless it was after hours. Much to her surprise, it was Daryl standing before her, leaning against the closed door.

"What're you doing?" She demanded."You shouldn't be up!"

"Wanted to apologize."

"I wasn't going to be long, you could've told me when I came back out." She wiped her hands off on her apron."Come on, let's get you back to bed." She walked to the door.

When she reached for the knob, Daryl leaned in close - his body a mere inch away from hers. Her breathing hitched as she slowly looked up - meeting his sharp blue eyes. She didn't know what came over her, but something did. She leaned up as he leaned down, their lips touched sending sparks throughout her entire body. She inhaled sharply and looked down, blushing. He used his pointer finger to gently guide her chin up, making her look into his eyes.

"Been wanting to do that since I met ya." He whispered.

"You have?" She asked, breathlessly.

He leaned back down ready to give another, when, Beth pulled away and walked over to the pitchers. Daryl sighed and backed against the wall.

"I have to finish my work."

"Guess I'll get back to bed, then." He said, eyeing her, waiting for her to answer. When she didn't he sighed."Still goin' to send the letter?"

"I'll need the address, but of course." She replied softly."I'll be out to retrieve it, when I'm finished."

Daryl left the supply room and started walking back to bed, when he began feeling dizzy. Everything around him started spinning, he gripped the wall for support. He felt a cold chill run up his spine, which made his stomach twist. He started saying something, but words never surfaced. His legs buckled sending him to the cold ground, luckily his arm provided a cushion for his head, but not by much. He rolled on his back and everything suddenly went dark.

* * *

"Is he still out?" A man, in the next bed asked.

Beth looked over and nodded."Yes, but Doctor Edwards said he'll be fine."

The red head nodded."Good to hear."

"Are you doing okay? Do you need anything?"

He shook his head."No thank you, sweetheart. I'm good as gold."

She faintly smiled and looked back to Daryl, he was still out and she didn't expect him to wake any time soon. Guilt washed over her, as she hadn't done her job properly. He wasn't supposed to be up out of bed, yet he was and if she had walked him back, she knew he wouldn't of fallen.

Carol knew something fishy happened, she didn't admit that she knew, but Beth knew that she knew. It was glaringly obvious. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks, just thinking about the kiss. It just so happened to be her first kiss.

"Beth."

She looked over to see Carol standing there. A nervous smile spread across her face, as she stood from the chair.

"Miss Peletier." She greeted.

"How is he?" She nodded towards Daryl.

"Doctor Edwards say's he'll be fine, it's common for this to happen - well to get dizzy."

She nodded."And you?"

Beth's forehead creased."I-I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you seemed worried earlier."

"Oh." She sighed."I was, I didn't know what had happened."

She nodded and pulled her shawl around her shoulders."Why was he coming out from the supply room anyhow?"

Beth took a seat in the chair, unable to speak, even as it was on the tip of her tongue. She was afraid to say it, that they kissed and were about to again, when she stopped him. But, she just couldn't muster up enough courage to tell Carol.

"He wanted to talk, I assume. But, he didn't say much."She shrugged."I told him he should have waited, that I was coming right back."

Carol's lips tugged into a small smile."Be in the nurses quarter in fifteen minutes, no later."

Beth nodded and watched as she walked towards the back door, leading out to the nurses quarter. She turned back to Daryl to see his eyes slowly opening, an instant smile formed on her face.

He was quiet for a few minutes, blinking away the blur. He looked over towards Beth and faintly smiled.

"Thought I was dreaming."

She breathed a small laugh."Well you're not."

He sighed and tried sitting up, but Beth placed her hands on his shoulders - gently pushing him back down.

"You need rest, Daryl."

"I'm fine." he said, trying to convince her."My head doesn't even hurt anymore." Even though it did, he pulled out all the stops. She didn't buy it though.

"Non-sense. You lay here, and you go to sleep." She stood up and slid the chair over to the wall."Is that understood?"

He nodded."Yes Ma'am."

Daryl watched as she blew the candle out, and, faded into the darkness as his area dimmed. He sighed and closed his eyes, but his eyes shot open, when a pair of lips pecked his cheek. She didn't say anything as she moved away, and, neither did he. She just simply left his bedside - leaving him in complete silence.

* * *

 **Thank you for the continuing feedback! I love it :D**

 **So they kissed, ah! And, Daryl initiated it, which is even better.**

 **Carol knows _something_ happened, just not exactly what - although, it's kind of obvious lol**

 **Next chapter will have a flashback, because those are always the best.**

 **I'm going to try and make the future chapters a little longer, since things are starting to get juicy between them!**

 **Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

_It was a warm dreary morning as a storm passed through, Daryl and Axel were sitting up against a willow tree, taking cover under its drooping branches. Lightening lit up the skies and thunder shook the soaked forest floor._

 _"Another day of this shit." Shane yelled over the rain, as he shook his head with disgust._

 _"It's good for the soul!" Rick yelled back with a laugh._

 _Daryl peeled a piece of bark off the tree, and, begun shaving it with his knife. Everyone was beginning to settle down for a while, or at least until the storm let up. They got word that the North would be travelling through, the General decided for an ambush. Daryl was nervous, that much was true. But, nonetheless, prepared for what was to come._

 _"Psst." Axel nudged him._

 _"What?" He whispered._

 _"I'm scared, man. I'm about to piss my pants." He laughed."What about you?"_

 _He shrugged."Nervous."_

 _He laughed."Ain't never been this afraid before."_

 _"Snap out of it, don't need you jumpin' at the wind."_

 _Axel nodded and gripped his riffle. Daryl went back to shaving the bark, hoping to not fall asleep. But, the rain always had a way of putting him to sleep as a child, and continued throughout his adult-life. He shouldn't of felt the need to fall asleep, but, everything was quiet - there was nothing to do. Maybe he should've fallen asleep, but his guard was still up. Too many times before, he's fallen asleep, only to wake up to gunfire close by or someone dead beside him._

 _"Hey Daryl, what's that." He pointed about fifty yards out._

 _"See what?"_

 _"Looks like an animal." He climbed to his knees, squinting his eyes."It's moving slowly."_

 _Daryl's brow furrowed. Usually animals hunkered down during storms, unless they needed food. Daryl grabbed Axel's arm, trying to pull him back in the shade of the tree._

 _"What're you doing? It's food." He argued._

 _"No it ain't!"_

 _He turned back around, when a shot rang out and a bullet went clean through his skull. Daryl fell back and grabbed his riffle. He positioned himself on his stomach - ready to fire. He glanced over at Axel, it was a sight - blood gushing from his forehead, his eyes rolled back. His friend - gone, just like that. He felt the bile rising in his throat and tears threatening to spill._

 _"Daryl!" Rick yelled._

 _Before he could react, a blinding pain seared through the side of his head. His vision immediately went white. Someone quickly grabbed his wrist feeling for a pulse, and another wrapped his head with something soft. His mouth moved to speak, but, nothing came out._

 _"It just grazed him." Shane said, relieved._

 _"We gotta get him out of the rain!" Rick yelled._

Daryl opened the window near his bed and inhaled the fresh air, he didn't get much except for when he had to use the out house.

As of this morning, the wounded were dwindling. Some of the men went home, some went to another hospital with better care. He was given one more day to recover before leaving for home, unfortunately, Daryl wasn't so sure he wanted to go home. He rolled his neck, hoping to loosen his muscles.

"Good morning, I see you've already done your rounds?"

He snickered."They asked if I'd open 'em, hope ya don't mind."

"Oh no, I'd much rather have them open." She smiled."Do you feel dizzy any?"

Daryl shook his head.

Beth nodded."Good to hear. I'll refresh your linen then bring you some breakfast."

"Nah, I'm not really hungry."

"Mr. Dixon." She placed her hands on her hips."You will eat."

"Alright, just don't call me that anymore."

"Then don't disobey my orders." She flashed a small smile.

He was surprised that she was still so kind and playful towards him, after last night he was sure she'd be distant. As he sipped the last of his water, he watched as Beth changed his sheets, humming a sweet tune to herself to pass the time.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

She shrugged."The storm kept me awake, other than that, I guess I slept okay."

"Listen." He began."About last night-"

"I'd rather not talk about it." She waved her hand.

He set the empty cup down beside him."I was just gonna apologize, I'unno what came over me."

Beth looked up with a frown."Oh um, it's fine. I-I'll go get your breakfast now."

Daryl grabbed her wrist, stopping her and pulling her back. He glanced around the hospital, before leaning down and pecking her on the lips. She quickly pulled away and dabbed the corners of her mouth. He sighed and looked back out the window - knowing full well that she was going to be angry, especially since the kiss was out in the open and not behind closed doors.

But she didn't, she simply walked away instead. No fight, no look of disgust - nothing. It was like she had accepted the kiss.

Beth scooped a hearty helping of oatmeal into a bowl, poured a cup of coffee and two slices of freshly baked bread. She walked back out into the hospital, only to find him walking back in. It was under no circumstances that patients leave unattended. She set the tray of food down on the table, and gave him a stern look.

"What?" He snorted.

"You are not to leave unless one of the nurses is with you!" She scolded.

"Thomas had to use the hole! Wasn't gonna let him shit himself!" He snapped.

She stomped her foot."Don't you dare talk to me like that and keep your voice down!"

"Don't _you_ come in here makin' assumptions, I was doin' the man a favor!"

Beth chewed on the inside of her cheek, as her eyes began to water."Hope you enjoy your breakfast." her voice cracked as she stormed off.

Daryl huffed. He couldn't believe what just happened. As much as she pissed him off, he was somehow hooked. He took a seat down on his bed and began eating some bread, while sipping the freshly brewed coffee.

Beth pushed the door open to the nurses quarter and hurried over to her cot, she rifled around in her satchel for her diary. It was needed now more than ever. She opened the brown leather book to a blank page, and, everything seemed to pour out of her - tears included. She didn't understand why she felt this way, especially when he was just a soldier passing through.

"Beth?"

She gasped and quickly shoved her diary under her pillow. Carol walked over looking awfully concerned, as Beth hardly ever cried. The young blonde stood up and smiled, as she wiped away her tears.

"Are you injured?" She asked, first and foremost.

"N-No." She shook her head.

Carol nodded and touched Beth's shoulder."What's got you a blubbering mess, then?"

She swallowed hard and looked over, meeting Carol's blue eyes. Her bottom lip began to quiver and her eyes filled with fresh new tears.

"It's everything."

She raised an eyebrow."Corporal Dixon?"

Beth blushed and looked down."Um, well-"

"I know."

She glanced up."W-What? You do?"

She nodded.

"How?"

"Well." She smiled."Everyone gossip's, I may of heard it through someone. Not to mention, I've seen the way you two look at each other. Honey, it doesn't take much to figure it out."

Beth breathed a laugh."I know I'll never see him again after tomorrow." She sniffled."It's been bothering me since we started getting close, and, well we got in an argument today."

"I know, I heard."

"I let my emotions get the best of me, I feel rotten." She wiped her eyes.

Carol stood up and held out her hand, Beth carefully took a hold of it. The older woman lead Beth over to the mirror, and stood Beth in front of it. She sniffled as Carol gently wiped her tears away.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, just stop crying." She smoothed over Beth's hair."Clean yourself up, and resume your duties."

Beth nodded and dried her face off with a towel. It was a shock that Carol was so understanding about this, but, at the same time very comforting that she understood.

"I'm not sure I know what to say to him."

Carol smiled."It's not my place to say, that's all on you."

The door to the nurses quarter suddenly opened and Karen poked her head in, Carol patted Beth on the shoulder and walked over to Karen. Beth looked down at her hands and heaved a sigh. The secret was out - she liked him and everyone knew.

* * *

Later that evening during supper, Beth wasn't so hungry as her stomach was in knots. She put new sheets on his cot, as she waited for him to come back from taking a bath, that he was in desperate need of.

She knew it was wrong of her, that she shouldn't be attached. After all, he was leaving tomorrow morning, and, clearly she had set herself up for a heartbreak. But she couldn't help it.

To stop herself from thinking about the situation, she pulled out Oliver Twist and flipped it open to the first page. She ran her hand over the neat writing, of an inscription dedicated to him.

 _Daryl,_

 _For you have inspired me more than you'll ever know._

 _So to thank you, I've bought you a present._

 _Happy Birthday._

 _Love always, Susanna_

The heat rushed to her face, just thinking about the woman who gave him the book. She closed it shut and placed it back on the table beside his bed.

"Going through my stuff now?"

She gasped and looked up, only to see him standing there watching her.

"I-I wasn't."

He smirked."Just foolin' with ya."

She smiled - relieved he wasn't serious. He walked over to his bed and placed his dirty clothes on the clean linen, she heaved a sigh and walked over.

"I'll take them."

As she reached down to gather the clothes, her hands brushed up against his arms. She instantly tingled. When he backed away, she continued to gather his things, as she tried ignoring the feeling that currently plagued her.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier, it wasn't right of me to yell. You did do a good thing."

He nodded."I know."

She swallowed."Well, I'll take your things to get washed now."

Daryl took a seat down on the cot and watched her walk away. He was leaving tomorrow, and he didn't want to go. When he first got here, all he wanted was want to go home. Now, he wasn't so sure he wanted to, because of Beth. She drove him crazy, but, in a good way of course. It was the first time he ever felt alive, which was ironic to say the least. He wanted the feeling to last forever.

* * *

After supper was over, Daryl found himself searching the hospital for Beth. He wasn't sure if he'd see her tomorrow before he left, so he _had_ to see her tonight. Unfortunately, She wasn't in the nurses quarter, nor was she in the supply room. He had no idea where she was, and, it was bothering him.

He saw one of the other nurses, Karen - if he wasn't mistaking, hanging clothes out on the line. He walked outside and cleared his throat, once he was behind her. The brunette spun around.

"Oh, Corporal Dixon, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Where's Beth?" He questioned."I need to speak with her."

"Oh, she isn't inside?"

"Nah, I wouldn't be out here if she was."

Karen smiled."You're taking a liking to her, aren't ya?"

Daryl blushed and looked back at the building."Where is she?"

"I think she went down to the creek."

Daryl looked around."Point me in the right direction."

She pointed and he started off in that direction. It probably wasn't good for him to be up and out of bed, but he was feeling much better now and was suffering from cabin fever and lack of fresh air.

As he trudged through the mud, it squishing beneath his feet with every step, he stopped and inhaled the fresh Georgia air. As he neared a large oak tree, it's branches hanging over the creek, he heard light singing. He stopped and listened for a while, admiring the beauty of the voice, when he realized it wasn't just any voice, that it was Beth's.

He closed in on the tree and rounded it just in time for Beth to turn her head, she shrieked and clutched her chest. Daryl laughed which earned him a glare.

"What're you doing down here? You should be in bed."

"Can't be in there anymore." He leaned against the tree, folding his arms."Cabin fever."

Beth looked over at him and faintly smiled.

"How was your supper?"

"Eh, alright." He replied.

They were silent for a while, enjoying the comfort of one another. When Beth reached over and placed her hand on his arm, he looked down at her hand then over at her. She wasn't looking, until he gently took her hand into his and gave it a slight squeeze.

"You okay?"

She scoffed."No, I'm not actually."

His brow furrowed."What's wrong?"

"I-" As she began to speak, she wondered if she could actually say what she wanted to say. Especially to him. She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear."It's just hard to believe the war is only a few miles away."

He snorted."Mhm, but what's the real problem."

She sighed."I-I don't want this to end."

He was quiet as he searched her face for the truth, when she didn't turn away he realized she _was_ telling the truth. She felt the same about this whole situation as he did, which was saying a lot. She finally looked away, glancing down at the tall grass surrounding them.

"Me neither." he finally said, squeezing her hand again.

"Maybe we could write?" She asked, turning back to him."To each other?"

He nodded."Yeah, I'll try."

She forced a smile, but he could see through it.

"We should go back, I'm supposed to be working."

"You sure?"He asked."It ain't even a full house today."

She sighed and gave a small shrug."I guess I could stay a while."

Both of them took a seat against the large tree, looking out over the fields, watching as the clouds stretched across the blue sky. It was peaceful, almost. But, sadly the day would soon be ending, as much as they both were dreading it. And Daryl would get his final check up, while Beth resumed her duties as if nothing happened. Only, something did happen, and it will never be the same again.

* * *

 **So as you guessed it, the next chapter will be Daryl's departure :(**

 **Don't worry this story will still continue! There is still a ton of story left, and, I already have so much planned :)**

 **Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was hard for Beth, she woke up feeling sluggish and tired. She wasn't ready for what today would bring, what would be happening in only a few hours. She left the nurses quarter for the hospital, her heart pounding with each step.

When she walked into the hospital, there were a dozen or so soldiers dressed in their uniforms standing around, talking to one another. They were obviously waiting for the train to come, which wasn't until 11:30. Beth glanced up at the clock - it was 8:45.

"We've got a lot of men coming in today." Karen announced."Miss Peletier is helping Doctor Edwards in the examination room, so I'm in charge with the wounded today for the time being."

Beth faintly smiled and nodded. She walked to the table and began folding linen, while thinking about the rest of the day. She wasn't ready to see him leave, most importantly, she wasn't ready to accept that she would _never_ see him again. However, she didn't have a choice, acceptance was something she'd have to face.

Him being here made her look forward to her work, now that he was leaving, tomorrow wasn't looking so promising. He wouldn't be here to make jokes, or tease her, or cause trouble around the hospital. Making her work less exciting.

"Mornin'."

She spun around and saw Daryl, dressed in his gun metal grey uniform. He looked different, compared to what he had been wearing. She smiled and placed the folded towel on the table.

"Good morning." She folded her hands out in front of her."I'm glad that the stains came out."

He shrugged."Don't matter much, not gonna wear it ever again."

"I'm just glad the blood came out." She turned back to the linen and began folding again.

Daryl sighed and walked up beside her, he leaned against the table, watching her fold the clean linen.

"Got time to talk?"

She glanced over."I don't have break until noon."

He nodded and touched her chin with his finger, turning her head towards him. Her face flushed red, as she met his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, immediately pushing his tongue through her lips. She moaned and gripped his shoulders. His hands cupped her face, keeping her as close to him as possible. But, she pulled away - breathing his name.

"Daryl, we shouldn't." She finally managed to say.

"Nobody's lookin'." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned in close - nipping at her lips.

She sighed into the kiss, feeling her heart swell with agony - her gut knotting up, her head spinning. She missed him already and he was still here. She pulled from the kiss and pushed him away.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to do this." She looked down."You're leaving, it would be wrong."

He sighed and folded his arms."It ain't wrong."

She sniffled."Let's face it, we'll never see each other again. You'll find someone and I'll find someone. It's inevitable."

"That what you think?"

"It's what I know."

He was quiet as she searched his face, hoping he'd say something in return. But, he simply shook his head and walked into the hospital, earning looks from the other soldiers. Beth threw a towel at the wall and ran out the back door, tears streaming down her face.

Daryl walked over to his bed, anger coursing through his veins. He thought she'd enjoy the kiss like he did, he didn't expect her to get mad. Two days ago, yeah, but not today. He grabbed his pack and shrugged it over his shoulder.

"Leaving Corporal?" Lieutenant Colonel Ford asked.

"Mhm."

The Lieutenant held out his hand, Daryl hesitantly reached over and took his hand.

"Thank you, Corporal, for all that you've done."

"Thank _you,_ for all that ya done." Daryl replied."Maybe I'll see ya around one day."

Abraham laughed."I do hope so."

Daryl picked up the Oliver Twist book and stared at it, he only made it to page 13 and he probably wasn't going to complete it. He sat it back down on the table, and, took one last glance around the hospital before walking to the door. It was too early for the train, but, he needed to leave.

For the first time in a while, the sun was shining, and the sky was blue without a trace of any clouds. He shoved his hands into his pockets, as he weaved in and out of the maze of horses. Even as nice as the day was, death still lingered in the air. Daryl stopped and took one last look at the hospital, taking in the large building and the buildings surrounding it.

* * *

Beth made her way back to the hospital, after thinking about some things. She was being foolish, they could still see each other - there was always a chance. She walked back into the hospital and looked around for Daryl, but all she saw was an empty bed. A panicked feeling entered her body, as she rushed over toward the cot.

"Where is he?" She whispered.

"He left." A booming voice replied.

Her head shot up."What?"

The Lieutenant nodded."Yeah, about a half an hour ago."

"It's not time yet, the train isn't here!"

"Well I reckon he left early."

She turned around ready to run after him, when she came face to face with the book - _Oliver Twist._ Her mouth sat agape as she moved closer, he left it - but why? She took it off the table and pressed it against her chest, a smile formed on her face. She clutched the bottom of her dress, as she ran towards the door. She had to see him before he left, to apologize and to make him promise that they would still keep in touch.

She ran through the maze of wagons before stopping to catch her breath, her heart thudded tremendously against her chest. It was the most running she'd done in a long time, since she was a child probably. She clutched her dress and began to run again, despite her lungs and legs protesting against it.

* * *

Daryl arrived at the station and climbed up the wooden stairs, there were already some people waiting on a bench for the train. He walked up to the window and asked for one ticket back to Albany Georgia. The price was 35 cents - everything he had.

"Thank you." He said."Could you give me the time?"

The man looked at his watch."10:25."

Daryl smiled and gave a nod."Thanks." He walked over to a bench and took a seat.

He watched the wagons on the other side of the tracks, moving slowly towards the hospital. Either to pick up the wounded to take to a better hospital, or to pick up the men that passed. Daryl frowned and reached into his pocket, pulling out his discharge papers.

 _To all whom it may concern_

 _I hereby declare that, Daryl J. Dixon of Albany Georgia,_

 _is discharged due to medical,_

 _on March 11, 1863._

He sighed and folded it back up. It was embarrassing to him that he couldn't even stay, not that he enjoyed being shot at. But, there was a principal at stake. He was supposed to do his job, and, he failed and was being sent home.

"Discharged, aye?" Asked a man with a thick Irish accent.

"Somethin' like that."

He handed Daryl a cigar."Here, have one my friend. It's for good luck."

Daryl took it and placed it into his pocket."Thank you."

"I should be thanking ya, you've been risking your life for all of us."

"Daryl!"

He glanced up when his name was yelled - it was Beth. He stood from the bench, stunned, but managed to smile. She rushed over and, to his surprise wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't hesitate wrapping his arms around her. When he did, she begun sobbing into his chest.

"Hey." He whispered."Shh Shh." He rubbed her back in soothing circles.

She sniffled."I'm so sorry, I-"

"Stop." He mumbled.

She pulled away a blubbering mess. He stared at her wondering what she was doing here, or what she was crying over. It couldn't of been him. But he didn't care at the moment, he was just happy she came. He was missing her.

"I wanted to apologize, again. I-I'm so rotten." She looked away.

He touched her face."Nah, don't talk like that."

"I am. I shouldn't of yelled at you, I was just upset that you were leaving."

"I'm a dick."He snickered."Everybody yells at me once an' a while."

She breathed a laugh and buried her face back in his chest. Feeling his arms around her made her feel so safe, and, felt as if she could stay in his arms forever. She didn't know why he made her feel this way, but she liked it a whole lot.

* * *

Eventually the two took a seat on the bench, sitting close to one another; talking and trying to not think about the inevitable. Beth still clutched the book in her hand. She wasn't sure if he wanted it back, but she would ask before he left.

"So Albany? What's it like there?"

He shrugged."Quiet. How I like it."

She smiled.

"What about Dublin?" He asked.

"It's busy on the week days, quiet on the weekends."

"Maybe I'll come visit."

"Don't tease." She smiled.

"I'm not. I will." He wrapped an arm around her waist.

She subconsciously smoothed over her apron, as his arm slowly tightened around her. It felt strange but wonderful, to have him touch her. She turned toward him and offered a smile.

"You're going to miss me aren't you?" She asked, nudging him slightly.

He snickered."Yeah, all the yellin'."

"I'm sorry, again, for all that."

"Don't be. Those five days were somethin' else." He smirked.

She blushed and looked down at the book, suddenly realizing that she still had it.

"Oh! I brought your book." She said, handing it over.

He shook his head."It's yours, keep it."

"But-"

He placed his hand over hers."Keep it."

Her shoulders slumped."Okay." She opened it to the first page, and the heat rushed to her face, as it did the first time."Who's Susanna?" She blurted out.

"Hm?" He questioned.

She swallowed."U-Um, Susanna, she wrote something to you in the book."

"Oh, her." He sighed."She was a girl from school, she liked me a lot. Dunno why."

"Did you court?"

He shrugged."Eh, sort of. But, she went to Paris, to be some writer."

"Wow." She raised her eyebrows." A writer? That's amazing."

He smiled and scratched his chin.

"I want to be a writer." She admitted.

"Yeah?"

She nodded."Yes."

"Hope it works out for ya."

They watched as soldiers began arriving, knowing full well it was almost time. He sighed and looked down the track - still no train just yet. But, Daryl knew it was coming. He turned back to Beth.

"Write your address down."

She frowned."I don't have anything."

Daryl opened the book and ripped out the inscription, he walked up to the window and took the quill pen. He walked back and handed her the quill and paper, then took a seat beside her again. He watched as she wrote on the back of the paper; neat and careful. It made him want her more than he already did.

When she was done she blew on the ink, before folding it and handing it over to him. As he took it, he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, then slowly pulled away and stuffed the folded paper into his pocket.

"The train is coming." Beth said, sadly.

He nodded and stood up."Hope you don't get in trouble for comin' out here."

"I don't care." She forced a smile."It's worth getting in trouble over."

He smirked and picked up his bag, shrugging it over his shoulder. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, and quickly pressed her lips to his - catching him off guard. When she pulled away, he could see tears slipping down her face. He reached over and ran his thumb over her face, wiping her tears away.

"Don't cry."

She blushed.

He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head against his chest, he could feel sadness creep in as the train rolled to a stop. She pulled away and wiped her tears.

"Don't forget to write." She reminded, her voice shaking.

"Don't worry about that, I ain't gonna forget." He smiled.

Beth laughed."Be safe."

" _You_ be safe." He replied.

She watched as he stepped on to the train, taking one last look at her before disappearing into the train car. Beth frowned and looked down, overwhelmed with a million feelings - that she couldn't explain. She took a seat on a nearby bench, ready to see him off.

* * *

 ***Cries***

 **Well what do you all think?**

 **Hope it lives up to your expectations :)**

 **Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

_March 12, 1863_

"Miss Greene, are you aware that you are not to leave the hospital grounds during work hours?"

She nodded."Yes Ma'am."

"Did you agree to those terms?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Carol sighed."Then I don't understand why you left? My job is at stake now. Your job is at stake now. The chances of you staying here are slim, the chances of _me_ staying are slim."

"I'm sorry, Miss Peletier." She frowned."I-I didn't know what I was thinking."

"You are usually so smart. I was really counting on you yesterday."

"I had to see him one last time, I told you that when I came back." Beth tried.

"Miss Greene, I do not care about your personal life. I only care about your health and your position at this hospital." She turned her back to her and placed her hand on the desk beside her."Tomorrow, you will stand before the council, as they decide if you stay or leave. I'd suggest coming up with a better story, one that they'll take pity on."

Beth swallowed hard as her eyes focused on the book, she knew she'd get into trouble for what she did. And, yet she did it without a care. The door to the nurses quarter slammed shut and Beth flinched. She lowered her head into her hands.

She did a stupid thing, that much she was aware of. Not only did she risk her life, but she risked a job that she volunteered for. She looked up and snatched the book off the window sill, and thumbed through the pages - hoping for a distraction. If her Mother and Father ever found out about it, they would probably frown upon her. That hurt the most in all of this.

The door to the nurses quarters opened and shut, Beth looked up prepared to see Carol. But, instead of the Matron, she was surprised to see Karen. The brunette walked over and took a seat on the bed, across from Beth.

"How are you?"

She shrugged."I've been better."

"If you don't mind me asking, why'd you do it?"

"Before I could think about the consequences, I just...ran after him. Now, everything is at stake. Miss Peletier - well she's angry with me." Beth frowned."I shouldn't of done it, but I was hurting."

Karen drew a long breath before speaking."Love is hard to come by so-"

"Wait what?"

"Love. You know that consuming, I can't get enough of you feeling."

Beth nodded."I know what it is, I-I just never thought it was that."

"Well when you do something, as you did, some people would think it's for love. And, the feeling you were explaining - Now I'm not much an expert on love, but, I think that's what love is."

It couldn't have been, not in five days. Love takes time. But, love can sometimes happen when it's least expected, but, maybe that very thing happened to her, maybe it did and it took him leaving to realize it.

"Beth." Karen tapped her leg.

Beth's head snapped up."Hm, what?" She blushed."I-I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I said, maybe you should talk to Miss Peletier about it. After all, she is an older woman, who's probably had much experience with your problem."

"No. She's none to pleased with me right now."

Karen shrugged."My Father always had this saying - sometimes your enemies give the best advice."

"She's hardly an enemy."

"It's a metaphor." She smiled."I used to be confused and I actually took my enemies advice, I learned it was a metaphor when I was about 16. That was four years ago, now. But, it's when you take advice from someone you least expect."

"That's very wise, Karen."

"That was my Daddy. He was always a wise one." She breathed a laugh.

Beth smiled and looked down at the book in her lap.

* * *

Daryl arrived in the town of Albany, and nothing changed at all. The same ghost town it was before he left. He walked up to the post office and walked inside, Mary gasped and ran around from behind the desk. She cupped his chin and planted kisses on either side of his face.

"Daryl!" Grace exclaimed."What're you doing home so soon?"

"Got hurt."

Mary touched his face."Oh dear, come sit down."

Mary was an older woman, who looked after him a lot as a child. Grace was her daughter, whom she'd been trying to get him to marry. He took a seat and was immediately given milk and a plate of freshly baked cookies.

"What happened?" Grace asked.

"Was shot in the head. Messed up my arm too." He shrugged."They said I wouldn't be any use, so they sent me home."

Grace covered her mouth."I'm sorry."

Mary walked over and handed him a cloth napkin."Well you're home now, that's all that matters."

"I suppose."

"Have you been home yet?" Mary asked.

Daryl shook his head."Nope. Came here first."

She smiled."You're such a good young man."

"As opposed to Merle." Grace added.

"What's he been doin'?"

"A lot." Mary sighed."Mainly causing trouble."

Nothing changed, not even Merle. Daryl stood up and handed the half empty glass to Mary, and the plate of crumbs to Grace.

"Should get goin' got a while before I hit home."

"Oh okay." Mary smiled."Stop by sometime."

"I will." He assured.

He left the post office and walked through town, seeing only a few horses tied to posts, a few shops open for business. Truth was, Albany was nothing like it was twenty years ago, there used to be such a hustle and bustle about the place. He was looking for a way out since he was a child, but he never had the funds to go ahead with his plan. But, one day he'd get the chance, it just wasn't today.

The walk through town was the easiest part of his day, it was going home that was hardest. That desolate cabin sitting upon two acres of land, with a shit for nothing brother, seemed scarier than being shot at. Will was probably there getting wasted himself.

When the cabin came in to view, a dreadful feeling entered his body. It was like he never left. He walked down the hill and took a good look around. To his surprise, everything seemed in order - the animals seemed to still be alive. Which was saying a lot on Merle's part.

He walked up to the horse corral and pet the dark horse, ruby, on the neck. She snorted in response.

"Daryl?"

He turned when he heard that familiar raspy voice. There he stood, grinning wildly.

"How the hell are ya?" He laughed, as he hugged him.

"Uh, I'm alright."

Merle laughed."Ya look great, baby brother."

"So do you." He touched the flannel shirt."What's with the look?"

"Oh." He laughed nervously, as he ran a hand over his head."Well-"

"Merle, sweetheart, who is it?"

A young woman with strawberry blonde hair, cautiously walked over towards the two men. Daryl looked to Merle and raised an eyebrow.

Merle blushed."My wife, Anna." He took her hand and pulled her over."Anna, this is my baby brother - Daryl."

"Oh, where are my manners!" She stuck out her hand."Daryl, it's so nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." He nodded.

"Uh, we'll be in soon Darling." He placed a kiss on her lips, then saw her off as she left for the house.

Daryl felt rage course through him, as it was clear he was pushed out now. Merle patted Daryl's shoulder and sighed.

"Wanna tell me what the hell is goin' on here?"

"I got married." He said, stating the obvious.

Daryl scoffed."Never even had a steady woman in your life, how'd ya manage that?"

"Well I was at the mercantile, she walks in and I drop some glass. Long story short, I ended up payin' for what I broke, and she offered to fix me supper." He smiled triumphantly.

"Congratulations." Daryl muttered.

"Come on inside baby brother, M'sure Anna's got something good cookin'." He slung an arm over Daryl's shoulder."Bet you're hungrier than a prostitute lookin' for a good time, aye?"

Daryl snorted."Ain't that hungry."

"Ah well, you'll enjoy her cookin' anyways."

* * *

After dinner, Anna showed Daryl the spare room they added on. It was nicer than he imagined. A single bed up against the wall, a table beside it with a candle on top. A dresser on the opposite wall, complete with a pitcher and basin for washing. A mirror hung over the table beside the bed, and, a white rose laid on top. Anna took his pack and laid it on the bed, she poured some water into the basin then left the room - shutting the door quietly behind her.

Daryl took a seat on the bed next to his bag and rubbed his face, as this whole day was too much to take in. Merle was married, but it didn't seem real. She was too good for him, for the Dixon name. The door opened and he glanced up.

"Hey."

Merle stepped into the room and shut the door behind him."So how do ya like her?"

Daryl nodded."She's nice."

"She's family now." He said.

"I know, Merle."

Merle folded his arms."I missed ya."

Daryl snorted.

"What?" Merle asked.

"Ya missed me so damn much, why didn't I get a letter from ya?"

He sighed."Ya know, I open my home to you-"

"Wrong!" Daryl inched closer."This was my place, I built it."

"Yeah, it wouldn't still be here if it weren't for me!" Merle yelled.

"Fuck you!" Daryl spat."Ya shoulda left when ya had the chance!"

Merle grabbed Daryl's arm, sending shockwaves through his body. He cried out and Merle immediately let go, Daryl doubled over clutching his arm.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know. Shit." He knelt down."What happened?"

"Got shot in the head! If ya read my damn letter you'd know." He huffed.

"I did read. But, what's that gotta do with your arm?"

Daryl sat down on the floor up against the bed, and heaved a long sigh."Fell off a ravine, branch went right through my arm. Didn't get the proper help, cause we were too far away from the hospital. Patched it up and tried forgetting about it."

"The fuck." Merle sighed."You should go see the Doc, maybe he can help."

"Well when I did go to the hospital, the Doctor said it was permanent damage. If I got help right away, they probably could of fixed it."

"Shit." Merle sat on the floor against the bed, draping his arm over his propped up knee."M'sorry baby brother."

"Knock that baby brother shit off, would ya?"

He laughed."Yeah, I'll try."

Daryl rotated his arm and let go, as the pain begun going away. He slowly stood to his feet, Merle too. They stood eye to eye, staring at each other - like they never had before. Merle suddenly wrapped an arm around Daryl and patted his back.

"M'glad you're back." He said.

Daryl nodded and turned towards his bag."Yeah...me too."

* * *

 **This was sort of a filler chapter :) But, it was important.**

 **Daryl is home now. Merle is married lol but still the same old Merle!**

 **Tell me what you thought, I'd love to hear!**

 **Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

It was well after midnight, and everyone was fast asleep. But, it didn't look as if Beth would be going to sleep any time soon, as her stomach was in knots and her head was hurting. After what Carol said to her, she'd locked herself in the nurses quarter writing and trying to get some sleep. She hoped going to sleep would make her forget, but she couldn't go to sleep nor could she forget. She sat up in bed and leaned against the wall, listening as silence ensued the quarters.

Only it wasn't completely quiet, as Beth heard soft sobbing coming from the wash room. She slowly slipped out of bed and made her way to the door; the sobbing becoming more prominent. She frowned and peered inside. Although it was dark, she could see Carol's silhouette in the candle light.

"M-Miss Peletier?" She asked, stepping into the room.

The older woman gasped and spun around."Oh, it's just you."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes." She sniffled."Everything is fine."

"No everythin' is not fine." She hurried over and touched Carol's shoulder."What-" Beth covered her mouth."What did you do?"

"I um, my daughter." She sniffled."Sophia was sick."

Beth sat down on a crate and gripped Carol's hands."And?"

"She's dead."

"What?" Beth asked, breathlessly.

"Scarlett fever." Carol stood up and threw the scissors across the room."Her Father couldn't even help her, he just - he."

Beth quickly pulled Carol into a tight embrace, and the older woman begun to sob on Beth's shoulder. She brushed the freshly cut strands of hair off Carol's night gown, and on to the floor. Carol pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Beth touched her arm."When?"

Carol looked down and inhaled a sharp breath."About a week ago."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I have a job to do, I didn't want to burden anyone with my problems."

"Did she have a funeral?" Beth asked.

"No. Edward just buried her out back, he's waiting for me to get home."

"Maybe we can talk to the council about you getting home."

Carol shook her head."No, no. I don't want to go home just yet."

Beth frowned.

"I can't face it." She sniffled and turned to Beth."I-I'm sorry for what I'd said last night-"

"Oh no, don't be. If I'd of known-"

"Now you do."

Beth nodded."I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

Carol ignored her as she walked to the mirror in the corner of the room, Beth came up beside her and ran her fingers through the greying locks.

"For what it's worth, it looks very nice."

Carol breathed a laugh."Thank you."

Beth faintly smiled in return. Carol covered her face and soon began crying again. This was a different side of Carol, one that she never showed to anyone. And Beth was sure that she wasn't supposed to see it tonight, or any night.

"It'll be okay." She whispered."She's in a better place now."

Carol didn't reply, as she continued to cry. Beth didn't say anything else, she just wrapped her arms around Carol and held her as she cried.

* * *

The next morning, Beth sat before the council, as Carol spoke on behalf of her and her staff of nurses. After learning of her daughter's demise, she'd been worried sick about Carol. She was sworn to secrecy not to say a word to the others about Sophia, she agreed despite it being so hard. Every time someone asked what was wrong, Beth had to lie and that was not her strong suit.

"My nurses are always on time, they do their work properly, quickly and diligently. A soldier never complains, in fact, they compliment."

The man with white hair cleared his throat."I understand that a Miss Elizabeth Greene, was missing for a few hours on March 11th?"

Carol nodded."Yes sir, unfortunately she had personal issues to tend to."

"I only needed a yes or no."

"Yes sir."

He adjusted his glasses."It is clearly stated that Nurses aren't to leave the premises during work hours, however, if they should they'll need permission from the council to do so. Did you agree, Miss Greene?"

Beth stood up."Y-Yes sir, I did."

"Do you understand the consequences for your actions?"

"I do sir."

He nodded."You are aware that if we should choose to dismiss your duties, you will not be allowed to volunteer in any future projects that involve the United States Army?"

Beth nodded."Yes sir."

"Sir." Carol interrupted."Could I speak on behalf of Miss Greene?"

He held out his hand."You may."

She stood up from the bench."Sir, Miss Greene is one of _the_ best nurses I have. She did something that she knows was wrong, but in that moment, she wasn't thinking right or wrong. But, that is the only time she has ever been so irresponsible, I never ever had to reprimand her for anything. She's a pleasure to work with, and to have around. Everyone enjoys her company and grace."

The man sighed as he took his glasses off."I will give her a warning this time, next time she'll be sent home and forbidden to ever participate in any future projects of the United States Army - what ever they may be."

Carol smiled gratefully."Thank you so much, Sir."

"However." he added."You and your staff's volunteer work is ending soon, new volunteer's will be coming in to take your place in early June."

"S-Sir, I never signed on to that."

"Yes you all did, Miss Peletier." He held up the paper."Each and every one of you signed this paper, correct?"

"Well yes, but-"

"It clearly states, 365 days you will work voluntarily in Atlanta General Hospital. Afterward, new volunteer's will take over your positions." He put the paper down and folded his hands over the table." You were aware, right?"

"No!" Carol exclaimed, clearly upset over this.

"Ma'am, if you read just above where you signed, you would have read that you had 365 days to complete your task at Atlanta General Hospital."

Beth and the other nurses stood there, speechless, as this man - head of the council, was informing them that their work was going to be completed in three months. She frowned and looked down at her hands.

* * *

Daryl woke up feeling stiff. He rolled his neck from side to side - hoping to loosen the muscles up a bit. He had the worst night sleep, but not because of the bed. He was thinking too much about Beth, Merle and where he stood. He pushed himself off of the bed and shuffled towards the door, pulling on his suspenders. He slept in his clothes last night, with no particular reason.

"Good morning." Anna greeted.

"Mornin'." He replied."Where's Merle at?"

"He's in the barn, tending to the animals."

Daryl yawned as he took a seat, he was immediately presented with a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of coffee. Anna smiled and he nodded in return.

"Your brother has told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope?"

Anna breathed a laugh."Of course."

Daryl sipped his coffee and smiled."Wish I could say the same."

Anna took a seat across from him."I know. It happened all too quickly. But, we _had_ to get married."

Daryl raised an eyebrow."Had?"

"Well yes." She blushed."I found out I was pregnant, and we got married. But, I ended up losing the baby soon after."

"Sorry to hear that." Daryl said, sincerely.

"Merle was really torn up about it." She sighed."Then he received your letter, and he was overwhelmed with grief. He really loves you, but he couldn't find the words to write back to you. I was going to write a letter for him, but he said you'd be home in a few weeks. So, I didn't."

He looked down at his cup of coffee, unsure of what to say.

"Anyhow, I'm glad that you're here and I know Merle is too." She smiled pleasantly.

"Glad to be back." Daryl said, sipping his coffee. It may have been a flat out lie, but he wasn't going to burden Anna with the story.

The door to the cabin opened and Merle walked through, took his hat off and hung it on the hanger. Anna walked over to the stove to prepare Merle's breakfast, while he took a seat across from him.

"Mornin'." Daryl mumbled.

"Sleep well star shine?"

"Mhm." Another lie, but he couldn't complain, he was back home after all."You?"

Merle took his bowl."Oh, I always sleep good." He smirked.

Daryl rolled his eyes as he finished up his oatmeal, he stood up and took the bowl and cup to the bucket next to the stove. Anna thanked him with a smile, he returned it with a nod.

He walked back into the spare room, also known as his room, at least for the time being. He pulled on his socks and put his feet into his boots, they were worn out but still holding up. He pulled his pack up on to the bed and pulled out the piece of paper, the one with Beth's address written neatly on the blank page. He ran his hand over the writing and heaved a sigh.

He hadn't thought much of her since he arrived, but now that he was settled in - she was weighing heavily in his mind, since last night actually. He folded the paper back up and shoved it into his shirt pocket, just as Merle walked into the room with his bowl of oatmeal. Daryl grumbled under his breath, as he stood to his feet.

"I don't have much." Merle began, as he riffled through his pocket."But it's 'nuff to get you some things." He handed him two dollars.

Daryl swallowed."No thanks, I don't take charity."

Merle scoffed."Charity my ass, its a loan - I expect you to pay me back."

"I don't want it." Daryl replied."It's too much."

"My money not good 'nuff for you?"

"Ain't it." He shook his head.

Merle shrugged and set the two dollars on the dresser."Well, it's here if ya need it. M'sure ya do, ya don't have much of a wardrobe. And I'm sure ya don't wanna wear my shit."

Daryl snorted."No, ain't that desperate."

He laughed."It's good to have ya back, little brother." Merle shut the door as he left the room.

Daryl sighed and walked over to the door, but stopped and glanced over at the money - staring, as he contemplated on what to do. He _did_ need the money for a lot of things, but he didn't need Merle helping him. But, before he realized what he was doing, he was snatching the money off the dresser and pocketing it. It wasn't as bad as he thought it'd feel, he just wouldn't make it a habit.

* * *

Daryl walked into the mercantile and felt extremely out of place. The woman behind the counter watched him, with eyes sharp and keen as he browsed the aisles. He could feel them burning in the back of his head.

He found peppermint sticks for a penny, and he took three. He walked up to the counter, pulling out the two dollars.

"Good morning." The woman said.

"Mornin', uh do you have writing paper and quill's?"

"Of course we do. None that you'll be able to afford."

Daryl glanced up from his hand."Excuse me?"

"The writing paper is 29 cents, and the quill is a dollar."

"Mhm, yeah I'll take it." He held up the two dollars."I have money."

She raised an eyebrow at him, then walked into the storage room behind her. Daryl shook his head as he laid out the money on the counter. She walked back with a few sheets of writing paper, complete with a quill and ink.

"Anything else?"

"You know anybody that's hiring?"

She laughed."No, with the war nobody is hiring. Men are going out west to find jobs."

"What's out there?"

"Gold mining." She replied with a sigh."Your total is a dollar twenty nine."

He nodded and handed her the two dollar bills."That why this place is a ghost town?"

"Among other things. A lot of people left a few years back, when there was gossip of the war happening." She handed him his change and placed his writing paper, quill and ink in a paper bag."Have a good day, sir. Hope you find work."

"Thank you, Ma'am. You do the same."

He left the store feeling a sense of dread. Nobody was hiring, therefore he wouldn't have any money. Which meant he would have to stay with Merle. He grumbled obscenities under his breath, as he trudged back to the cabin.

 _Blood splattered on his face, but not his own. It was the blood of another man. He stood before him, watching as he choked on his own blood. He was just a kid, no older than twenty. Daryl just ended his life before it began. He swallowed hard and dropped to the ground beside him._

Daryl stopped and squeezed his eyes, as the memory flashed before him. His pulse raced and his heart pounded. He looked around the desolate town, not knowing what was happening. All he could see was red. He stumbled over to a set of stairs and sat down, placing his head between his legs and taking deep breaths.

 _"Just breathe." She said, smiling at him."In and out, it'll help with the nausea."_

He wiped his forehead free from sweat, and sat up straight - drawing a long breath. His heart began slowing down, therefore, he begun calming down. He took the paper bag beside him and stood up, still wondering what happened. Was it normal to have flashes? He swallowed the bile in his throat.

* * *

 _Dearest Daryl,_

 _How are you? I hope you made it home safely? I miss you already, the hospital just isn't the same with out you. It's so bland and boring._

 _I've got good news, I only have three months left of my duties. Apparently it was already written on the form we signed, I don't remember seeing it, but they said it was there. Anyhow, I'm excited to come home, I'm ready to see my family. And you, of course!_

 _When I do, we can figure on a place to meet. I do want to see you again, I feel as if it's been years since I've seen you._

 _Oh, your friend Lieutenant Colonel Ford says Hello. He's leaving in another week, to go back home to Virginia. He also says be sure to smoke the cigar he gave you, if you haven't already._

 _I can't wait to hear from you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Beth_

She folded the letter and placed it in an envelope, then tied it with a string to ensure it stayed closed. She placed it on the pile of letters being sent home, from soldiers and other nurses.

"How many do we have today?" She asked, as Karen walked by.

"Forty."

Beth sighed."Thank you."

* * *

 **First off, I'd like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed! It means so much to me, and it helps me to write quicker. *kisses***

 **So Beth didn't get into much trouble, thanks to Carol! We now know why she was so harsh with Beth :/**

 **And poor Daryl!**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

 **p.s There will be a time jump soon, just to get the story moving a long.**


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl's eyes shot open and he sat up, wiping the sweat off from his brow. Another dream about her, but this time a good one. Still, it felt too good to be true, like if he stayed asleep any longer it would turn into a nightmare - like the others. He lifted the lace curtain from the window and peered out, the night sky was turning bright and the moon was fading.

He slid out of bed scratching the back of his head, and immediately began searching for his clothes. After about a week of sleeping in his clothes, he finally decided to sleep in his long underwear instead.

There was a short knock on the door, before it opened up and Merle appeared in the doorway.

"Good, glad you're up. I'm gonna need help today."

Daryl nodded."Give me five."

Merle nodded and shut the door. Daryl pulled on his pants and shirt that were piled on the floor, pulled on his worn out boots and glanced at himself in the mirror. His wound was healing nicely, although it was sure to scar. He frowned thinking about another scar on his body.

When he walked out of his room, Anna was awake and making breakfast for the two. Daryl took a seat across from Merle and buried his face in his hands, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"So, who's the girl?" Merle asked.

His head shot up."What?"

Merle smirked and tossed him a letter."The girl who wrote that."

Daryl's face heated up as he took the letter and shoved it in his shirt pocket, he neglected to tell Merle about Beth for fear he'd have to explain what it was between them. But, now the secret was out, and he didn't have an explanation.

"Just some nurse from the hospital I was at."

"Ya like her?"

Daryl shrugged.

"Merle, Darling." Anna placed her hand on his shoulder."Don't embarrass him, he just woke up."

Merle snickered."Fine. But this ain't over, I wanna know."

"Not much to tell."

"Oh, you spent a week in a hospital with her and there ain't anything to tell?" Merle snorted."Yeah."

Daryl kept his head low as Merle chided him. Anna placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him, he nodded his thanks but never made eye contact. She patted his shoulder as she walked away.

They were silent as they ate, only Anna and Merle making light conversation. Daryl was annoyed with the day and wanted nothing more than it to end.

After he was done with breakfast, Daryl rushed out of the house so he could read the letter. It was the only time he could get to himself, without Merle hovering over his shoulder. He took a seat against a tree near the corral, and opened the letter.

 _Dearest Daryl,_

 _I am so glad that you're doing well and that you've made it home safely, I was so worried about you._

 _Things are getting intense around here, more and more men are coming in. And more and more men are dying. It only makes me want to come home. I_ _t won't be long now, though, before I am on a train back home. I try to vision how it'll be as I'm falling asleep. It's comforting to say the least._

 _Anyhow, I'll try to write to you again, it's just so hard with all that's happening. I do hope you understand._

 _I have to go now, be safe in Albany and enjoy the peace and quiet for me._

 _Love always,_

 _Beth_

Daryl faintly smiled as he shoved the letter back into his shirt pocket, it was the third letter she sent since he'd been here. However, he noticed that each letter was getting shorter and shorter, but he knew that she was busy - so he wasn't bothered. He'd have to write her a letter later on tonight, if he was stricken with exhaustion.

Merle left the cabin and began making his way towards the barn, Daryl grunted and stood up. He didn't want Merle questioning anymore than he already has, because he wasn't in any mood to explain anymore than he already did. All he knew was that Beth was someone he liked, but it wasn't anything he could admit - it was hard enough admitting it to himself.

He walked into the barn and Merle thrust a bucket into his chest, annoyance coursed through his veins for a few seconds before snatching the bucket from his hand.

"What's this for?"

Merle threw his thumb back towards the cow, Daryl rolled his eyes and headed over to the animal.

"How is everything?" Merle asked, obviously hinting towards the letter.

"Just fine." Daryl replied.

"She's skittish, just so ya know."

"Great." Daryl muttered, as he took a seat on the stool. The cow looked over towards him as she snacked on some hay, he patted her side."I'm not gonna hurt ya." He placed the bucket under her."Ain't done this in years."

Merle laughed."It's fun, kinda like wanking."

Daryl rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Look." Merle stopped in the entryway of the stall."I ain't proud of my life, but I'm tryin' to make up for it. I married Anna, started making this place into something decent. Least you could do is not be so damn shocked."

"Excuse me for not bein' used to anything else."

Merle sighed."I wanna start over."

Daryl glanced up."Ya do?"

"I think we should, all that shit is in the past."

"Yeah." Daryl began squeezing milk into the bucket."So it is."

"Anna said we needa do it, if we wanna be civil."

"Mhm." Daryl nodded.

"Well, you think about it. I'm gonna be muckin' the stalls." He pointed to the stalls next over.

Daryl looked up as Merle walked away, he felt bad for being so short with Merle, but after the childhood he endured it was hard to forgive easily. Merle was there when his Father did the things he did, and did nothing to stop him. Sometimes he'd take a punch or two, other times he'd run away from home, leaving him to take the brunt of it all. But, he couldn't really blame him entirely, he blamed his Mother the most.

When the bucket was half full, he stood up and carried the bucket out of the stall. He stopped just outside the stall watching as Merle shoveled the muck into the wheel barrel, taking stride in his duties as a famer. It was such a change that it was almost comical.

"She's pretty." Daryl said, out of the blue."Really smart and nice.."

Merle stopped and leaned against the pitch fork, wiping his brow free from sweat.

"She's something else." He faintly smiled.

"I can tell." Merle said."Ain't seen ya like this before."

Daryl didn't realize it was that obvious, or that it was even showing. He tried hiding it the best he could, but apparently it wasn't good enough. Then again, Merle was almost as observant as him.

"Never felt like this before - it's strange." He finally looked up and saw Merle watching him, a blush crept up on his face."We snuck around a lot."

Merle smirked."Yeah?" He wiped his forehead again.

"Yeah, it was fun waking up every morning, knowin' she'd be around." Daryl blushed.

"You gonna meet up with her?"

Daryl shrugged."Probably. She comes home in June."

Merle smiled."Good, ya need a woman in your life. One that'll treat ya right."

Daryl felt strange having admitted this to his brother, but, maybe it was better to admit what he was hiding, instead of having Merle ask a hundred questions to which none he could answer.

It was nice talking with him, maybe they could _actually_ become civil with each other.

* * *

 **It's a short chapter today, but I hope you enjoyed anyway! Next chapter I'll try to make longer :D**

 **Just so there isn't any confusion, it's been about 3 or 4 weeks since what happened in the last chapter. So they've written at least three times since.**

 **Anyhow, next chapter Daryl is going to start job hunting, which will last a few chapters. It will be interesting, I won't say how, but it will be!**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

 **Xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Beth,_

 _I miss you too, a lot. Been thinking about you. How's the book coming along?_

 _There really isn't anything new to say on my part, still looking for work. Merle is still Merle. I milked a cow for the first time in years, since before I was drafted I think._

 _Nothing new. At least, not anymore._

 _Can't wait to see you, feels like I haven't seen you in years._

 _Have to go now._

 _\- Daryl_

Beth smiled as she slid the letter into her diary, it was where she kept all of his letters. She placed it in her satchel and hung it up on the nail. Today was a rainy gloomy day, to match the sight in the hospital. She entered the supply room and saw Carol, she sucked in a breath and walked over to her side.

"Good morning." Carol greeted.

"Good morning."

Carol placed some folded linen on the table next to Beth."Sleep well?"

Beth shrugged."Somewhat."

"Up all night reading those letters?"

"Hmm, what?"

"Don't be coy, I know you've been receiving letters from him." She faintly smiled.

Beth blushed."How'd you know?"

"Just one of those things a Mother knows." A pained expression crossed Carol's face.

"How are you holding up?" Beth asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged."I'm holding on, it's what Sophia would've wanted."

Beth patted Carol's back reassuringly, before moving across the room. She began filling the pitchers up with water, and cleaning the drinking cups. She and Carol grew close over the last few weeks, ever since Daryl left and her daughter's demise. She was someone who she looked up to, someone to give her advice when needed. Beth was an ear to listen when she needed to vent, which wasn't a lot - she was private about her feelings, unless Beth pried it out of her.

"It's never easy being a parent, everything they do affect's you in some way - you'll find out one day."

She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad, but she smiled anyway and continued her work. Not long after, her mind began to wander, thinking about Daryl and of course her family. However, it was short lived when Karen called for her, she heaved a sigh and left the supply room.

The hospital was filled with wounded, some severely wounded and others with minor injuries. How it usually was. Still, it was hard to process how many soldiers there were on a daily basis. She glanced around the hospital for Karen, but she wasn't anywhere that Beth could see.

"Ma'am." A weak voice summoned from the bed beside her.

Beth turned and offered a smile."Yes?"

The young man coughed and blood trickled out of his mouth, Beth's smile faded as she rushed to his side. He begun to violently shake, his fingers clawed at the bed, his toes curling. Beth yelled for help and tried gripping his hand.

The Doctor's rushed over, nearly shoving Beth out of the way. She stood there watching in horror as the Doctor's hovered over him, trying to come to terms of what it could be. But, with each passing minute he was turning blue. Doctor Edwards tried talking to him, hoping to gain a response. The boy gurgled something incoherent, Beth tried to piece together what it could be. But nothing made sense.

Then, just as suddenly as the shaking began, they ended with one violent thrust. He stared up at the ceiling, taking one last breath. Beth gasped and covered her mouth. Doctor Edward's stood up - a defeated look settling on his face. Doctor Buckley checked the young boy for a pulse, but in the end, having the same defeated look as Doctor Edwards. He carefully shut his eyes with his hands, and stood up following after Doctor Edwards.

Beth felt her chest tighten, as she neared the bed. She touched his hand, still feeling his warmth. He was just a boy, and now his life was over.

"His name was Johnathan Williams." Carol said.

Beth bit her lip."My brother grew up with him."

"I'm sorry." Carol uttered softly.

His death made Beth worry about her brother, Shaun. He was just as young, _21_ to be exact. She lowered her head, saying a small prayer for Johnathan. Hoping that it made a little bit of a difference.

* * *

Daryl set out in the early morning, in hopes to find some work. Even if it was just for a season, he'd get enough money saved up then find another. He preferred steady work, but he never got that lucky.

He looked up at the sky, using his hand as a shield from the sun. It was around ten or so, maybe later than that. He'd been walking for a few hours, with very little breaks in between. He knocked on some doors, but everyone said exactly what he dreaded. They weren't looking for help. But, he needed work, so if he had to leave Georgia he would.

The idea of going to California intrigued him, but leaving before trying every option just wasn't in the cards for him.

Up ahead, a wagon was trudging down the small hill. Daryl started jogging, hoping to catch up to them - despite his feet protesting. When he was close enough he let out a whistle and the wagon stopped, an older woman turned to him - he raised his hand and jogged over.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"I know this is gonna sound funny, but, I'm lookin' for some work and I don't know the area too well. Do you know of anyone who needs help?"

She nodded."I know of a few. Lot's of farm's are in need of some help."

"Well where?" He asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"In Dublin, Dawson, Newton." She scratched her wrinkled forehead."I could use the help also."

"Yeah? You have a farm?"

"No." She shook her head."I have a large house that needs some work done."

Daryl swallowed. It was a job after all, even if it wasn't his _type_ of work.

"I'll pay you good money too." She added.

"Uh, well, I ain't gonna be able to stay very long."

She nodded."That's fine, I won't need you for long. Just until my house is finished. Now you'll come with me and I'll show you what needs fixing."

"Alright."

She scooted over and patted the bench for him, Daryl put his pack in the back and climbed up into the wagon. He took the reins and snapped them.

"What's your name?" She questioned.

"Daryl..Dixon, Ma'am. You?"

She nodded."Mary Lovell-Greenwood, very nice to meet you."

* * *

When they arrived at her house, a two story colonial, Daryl could already see it was a little run down. He stopped the wagon just out front, jumped off and hurried around to the other side. The older woman waved her hand - shooing him away. He obeyed but stayed close by, just in case she needed help. Although she seemed independent enough.

"You can unhitch the team, while I make some coffee."

"Yes Ma'am." He walked over to the horses.

It wasn't the best job in the world, but it was just the first one. He figured he'd help her out a while, then move on to his next job. He wanted to exhaust his options in Georgia, before having to leave the state.

He led the horses to the barn and began detaching the wagon, as his mind wandered aimlessly. His future crossed his mind, what it'd be like, who'd be in it. It was something he found himself doing periodically, especially when he was laid up in the hospital.

"There ya go." He patted the horses neck."Bet that feels good, huh?"

He led the horses into the barn and into each stall, he walked back to the wagon to clean up, when the old woman stopped just before him.

"Daryl, Dear?"

He raised an eyebrow."Ma'am?"

"After you're done, I'll need you for a moment."

"I'm done now." He wiped his hands off.

"Oh, well, I seem to be locked out of my pantry. Could you help?"

He nodded."Mhm."

He couldn't help but smile a little, as they walked back to the house. Such a simple request, when it could've been the world.

He helped her up the stairs, then hurried to open the front door. He stepped in just behind her, and immediately stopped to admire the rich interior. Oak doors, light blue wallpaper, a two story chandelier hanging in the entrance, a winding staircase with a dark red runner. When she finally called out to him, he was nearly dizzy.

"Follow me." She waved her hand.

Daryl nodded and followed her down a long narrow hall before entering the kitchen, it was a little on the small side but, after all it was just a kitchen.

A dark sturdy table sat against the wall, with a cuckoo clock just above telling the time of just _2:30_. She ushered him down another, yet small hallway near the table. And at the end was a door, presumably the pantry.

"I have a key on top of the frame, but, I can't seem to reach it." She laughed."I hardly ever lock the door unless I go out, and I usually take the key."

"How'd you get it up there?" He asked.

"My step stool, but it broke when I was using it. That's why I needed someone to help me around the house, I'm so clumsy." She chuckled.

He nodded and reached up feeling on top of the frame, with the older woman standing close by watching him closely. His hand landed on something cold, and he slid it off of the frame.

She smiled and took the key, she stuck it in and twisted it a few times before the old door popped open. She struck a match and lit the candle sitting by the door. It gave the pantry just enough light.

"Do you have a wife?" She asked suddenly, not in anyway intrusive - just curious.

He scratched his head."No. I just got discharged."

"Oh. You look like a Confederate."

"How could you tell?"

She laughed."Your accent, dear, it's not like the North."

He raised an eyebrow."You've been up North?"

"I've been all around." She pulled a bag of coffee beans off the shelf."Let's go make that coffee."

Daryl walked out behind her and shut the door. He peered into a small room to his left - a sewing room he imagined, due to the drapes and dresses strewn about. He shook his head, before making sure the pantry door was unlocked. He walked into the kitchen to see her scooping some beans out of the bag.

"Would you like some apple slices?"

His stomach grumbled."Uh, if it's not any trouble."

"It's no trouble." She placed two red apples on the table."Have a seat, please."

Daryl pulled out the chair and took a seat, his back immediately thanking him.

"I used to do this for my son's all the time." She smiled, as she began cutting them."They were such good boys."

"They still around?"

She nodded."My oldest moved to New York, God only knows why. My youngest moved out to California."

"Mining?" He questioned.

"Why yes." She replied, looking awfully surprised.

"Been told that's the place to be for work."

"Not if you have family here."

He looked down at the apples."Well I don't have family."

"That's a shame, you're such a nice young man. Maybe one day." She set a plate of the freshly cut apples in front of him."Eat up, the coffee will be done before you know it."

He nodded and began eating - savoring every bite of the sweet red apples.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, I hit some writers block -_- But I am back...for now lol**

 **Lot's of stuff happened in this chapter. Poor Beth witnessed someone dying and Daryl may of found work that pays well. But it's more personal than work related, if you could tell. It is strange how the old lady was so trusting, but, I assume there were some people like that around. I'd like to think so :)**

 **I want to thank everyone for all the reviews! It means so much to me, you guys have no idea how happy they make me!**

 **Xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl placed the can of paint on the stairs and took a seat beside it, taking his third break of the day. Mrs. Lovell was working him like a dog lately, but he didn't mind - he enjoyed having something to wake up in the morning for.

He'd written Merle earlier in the week to tell him about his job, and to forward any of his mail to Clinch, a small town in Georgia. He was hoping Merle did as he asked. Since he was changing so much, Daryl didn't think it would be a problem.

"Daryl, are you taking a break?"

"Yes Ma'am." He smiled."Is there anything you need?"

"Oh no, I was just checking in on you."

Mrs. Lovell did that quite often. She said it was a habit that was hard to break, and it was a habit he'd definitely have to get used to. He stood up, taking a deep breath of the fresh air before walking into the house. His stomach reacted to the smell of food cooking, as he walked towards the kitchen.

Mrs. Lovell turned around with a smile."How's stew sound?"

Daryl placed his hand on his stomach."Too good for words, Ma'am."

"It'll be ready in a little while, why don't you go wash up for supper."

He nodded and started back, despite him wanting to continue, he knew not to disobey orders. Plus, his stomach wasn't having any of it. He quickly cleaned up his work area, then walked over to the well around back.

The cool water felt wonderful on his hands, as he dunked them in the bucket. He splashed the water on his face and stood up, stretching his aching back.

 _He felt hands on his back, gently rubbing up and down. His skin tingling in delight._

Daryl turned around half expecting to see _her_ there, only he was alone, as he always was. He heaved a sigh and dried his hands off on his pants. He thought about her so much sometimes, that it actually begun to feel real. On the up side, his dreams stopped. He guessed with his mind preoccupied as of the late, he didn't have time to dream - let alone about her.

It wasn't that he didn't want to dream about her, it was he dreamt _too_ much about her. He'd wake up alone and would have a hard time falling asleep, and if he did sleep he'd toss and turn all night. As he walked up the stairs, he stopped and turned around; looking out over the property, admiring the beauty and the over all tranquility. It was definitely a place he'd like for himself one day.

"Supper's ready."

He opened the door and walked through, his stomach growling to the different smells. When he entered the kitchen, Mrs. Lovell was placing a bowl of stew down on the table complete with freshly baked bread. Daryl took a seat and immediately reached for the bread.

"It looks like it's going to storm." Mary commented.

He nodded."Mhm. Have to shut up the barn after I eat."

"Just in time for the apple pie to cool." She smiled."You like apple pie, right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

She laughed."You remind me a lot of my son."

"Really, how so?"

"He has blue eyes and dark hair." She dabbed the corner of her mouth."Very tall."

Daryl looked down.

"Haven't seen him in, oh, I'd say five years."

"That the one that went to New York?"

She nodded."Yes, that's him."

He nodded and continued listening, as he ate his stew.

"He got married to a beautiful actress; Cecilia Adams." Mary frowned."She had to leave and made him leave as well. She gave him an ultimatum, leave with her or she will without him. Well, my son is very loyal, he'd never let his wife leave without him. So, he packed up his things and left."

"I'm sorry."

She waved her hand."I'm blessed that I at least receive letters from him."

Daryl looked down at the steaming hot stew, when it suddenly dawned on him - Mary was lonely and unfortunately that's probably why he got the job. He didn't mind it was still work, but, it made him feel like shit. He'd have to leave when the work was complete, leaving her to be alone again.

"Do you have a wife back home?" She questioned, clearly unaware she'd already asked when they first met.

He shook his head."No ma'am, haven't found the right one."

"You will." She smiled."We always find our soulmates, we just have to go through a series of tests first."

"Tests?"

She set her cup down."Yes. To make us better people. Everything we go through it s a test, it helps us become stronger and it builds character."

He wasn't much for religion or faith, he just went with what ever was easiest. After his mother died when he was a kid, after his father beat him senseless - he didn't believe in anything, especially good people. It wasn't until he was laid up in the hospital that he'd hit his lowest point, feeling nothing and wanting nothing more than to die. And then Beth showed up and took care of him, despite his lack of morals. He started seeing his situation differently, and started thinking differently as well.

* * *

Beth stood in the operating room, watching as the Doctors extracted a bullet from a leg. Blood. It's all she saw everyday, all day. She'd scrub her hands nightly, but the blood was caked into her skin - every crease and every pore.

Every time she laid down at night all she saw was blood, all her dreams consisted of someone dying. That's if she got any sleep at night. Her stomach was constantly in knots, and she was lucky to keep any food down at all.

The nightmare seemed to get deeper and deeper, longer and longer, bloodier and bloodier. The fighting never stopped - day and night. And, when it did stop, that's when they were most afraid.

It was becoming too much to handle. These last few months seemed to take forever to come to an end, but they _were_ ending, just not as quickly as Beth had thought. Two more weeks and she'd be home, just two more weeks. However, the wait felt like a lifetime.

"Nurse."

Beth moved forward with the tray. She swallowed hard as she looked down at the bloodied mess. Her eyes left the man laying on the table, and slowly drifted up until they landed on Carol. The older woman gave her a nod of approval and a very small smile. Beth inhaled sharply and moved back to her designated spot.

* * *

After the storm, Daryl took a stroll into town to see if any mail came in, but he left completely empty handed. He felt a little embarrassed, as he expected a letter from her. However, he did get one from Merle. As he opened the letter, nothing seemed to register. His mind was preoccupied with other things; like Beth and if she was okay. He folded up the letter and shoved it in his shirt pocket, not wanting to read anymore.

He didn't really care much anymore, his mind was on other obvious things. Maybe it was selfish of him to think he deserved those letters, or to think that he ever had a chance with someone like her. She was too good for him and he was well aware of it.

When he made it back to the two story colonial, he saw Mary sitting out on the porch with another woman. He walked up and Mary eagerly waved him over. Meeting new people and being social wasn't something he wanted as of right now, he just wanted to dive into his work and try to keep his mind occupied.

"Daryl, this is my good friend Annette Greene." Mary introduced.

He nodded."Ma'am."

"Mary has told me so much about you." She smiled.

His lips tugged into a faint smile."All good I hope?"

She chuckled."Of course."

The woman, now known as Annette Greene, seemed an awful lot younger than Mary. Maybe thirty years, give or take. He assumed she was a neighbor that was visiting.

"She stopped on her way back home to Dublin." Mary continued."I've been showing her the work you've been doing."

"Yes, I'm very impressed. This house needs so much care, it's good to see someone took an interest in doing so." Annette spoke up."I also want to thank you, Mary here, she's like my mother." She gave Mary's hand a squeeze.

Daryl nodded again."My pleasure, Ma'am."

He walked back into the house, immediately feeling the cool breeze that floated through the house. Mary had hung up wet sheets in the doorway's and opened up the windows. Daryl guessed the family secret worked because it actually felt good to be inside.

Annette turned to Mary, as the older woman took a seat."He seems awfully shy."

She chuckled."Oh he is, but, he's an excellent worker."

"Hard to believe he was in the war, he doesn't look battered at all."

"I haven't asked him much about the war, I'm not sure I want too. I don't want to upset him." Mary sipped her lemonade."If he's willing to talk, though, I'll listen."

Annette nodded in agreement.

Daryl walked out to the barn to check on the horses one last time, when his head felt as if it weighed a hundred pounds. He took a seat on a bucket up against the barn. He placed his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths, hoping to relieve the feeling.

 _Gunfire ceased just for a moment, presumably to reload their guns. Daryl sprinted across the small field toward a broken down wagon. He ducked behind the largest part, hoping that it'd give him some cover. He didn't know where they were going to come out next. He couldn't hear anything else except his heart in his ears, it pounded so hard he was sure it'd leap out of his chest._

 _Suddenly, without warning, the gunfire started up again. A bullet tore through the wagon off to his left, sending Daryl forward - falling flat on his face. He wasn't hit, just startled. He scrambled to his feet and rushed into the woods in front of him._

"Daryl?"

His head shot up and he saw Mary walking over, she looked concerned. He stood to his feet, feeling embarrassed, as he wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there.

"Sorry, I needed to take a break." He looked around.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded."Yeah, I just get these headaches sometimes. I'unno, it's nothing."

She nodded."Why don't you come inside and lay down, maybe it's the heat."

"Maybe." He agreed breathlessly, his head still fuzzy.

He started walking towards Mary, when everything suddenly went black.

* * *

 **Beth should be coming home soon!**

 **Also, I'm not sure if nurses were allowed in the operating room, I searched and searched but I didn't really find anything. I assume they were. So we'll pretend they were.**

 **And Daryl met Beth's mom, but he has no clue that it's her lol**

 **Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

_3 weeks later..._

After Daryl's blackout, Mary decided to hire some more help, as the work seemed to be too much for one man to handle. She put an ad in the paper on Monday morning, and on Wednesday someone responded. Matthew Greene was the young lad, a tall lanky fella at that. He practically towered over Daryl.

Apparently he was Mary's friends nephew, and was really good at his job, probably more so than him. He wasn't the one blacking out all the time, or stopping to admire the peace and tranquility of the empty fields. He just did as he was told and was more than likely to finish before noon. Daryl was impressed by his work ethic.

One afternoon, Daryl was mucking the stalls, when Matthew raced into the barn stuffing a letter in his pocket. He was all smiles as he grabbed an extra pitch fork.

"My cousin comes home today!" He beamed.

"Mm." He nodded.

He laughed."Yeah, she volunteered to be a nurse in the war."

Daryl stopped cold in his tracks. Was it? Could it? No, it couldn't of been. What were the chances of that happening? He shook his head and continued mucking the stalls, trying to get her face out of his head. He did miss her a lot, sometimes he even craved her touch, or her cheerful smile.

"Why didn't you go?" Daryl asked, curiously.

"Too young when the war started."

He nodded.

"How old were you when it all started?"

"26." He replied dryly.

The duo suddenly fell into silence, an awkward silence at that. Daryl shifted uncomfortably as he shoveled the waste into the wheel barrel. He set the pitch fork against the wall, wiped his forehead from sweat, and pushed the wheel barrel outside.

"Hey Daryl." Matthew called.

He stopped and turned."Yeah?"

"Why'd you leave?"

"What kinda question is that?"

Matthew blushed."I'm just curious is all, you haven't told me much about the war."

"I got shot in the head, they sent me home. What more is there to tell?" He started pushing the wheel barrel out around the barn.

He smirked."I knew it."

* * *

Beth arrived at her childhood home around 2, she was given a proper dinner of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, biscuits, and grits, to which she was filled in of everything that happened while she was gone. It was like old times again, except Shawn wasn't there and Maggie was in New York with her fiancé Glenn. The only one who was present, besides her, Patricia and Otis, was Matthew. He was Hershel's younger brother's son, who recently passed away. He came to live with them soon after his Father's demise.

"I am so glad that you are home." Annette cooed, as she brushed Beth's long blonde hair."I've missed your sweet face."

She blushed."I've missed you too, Momma. I've missed everyone, and my room."

It seemed as if she never left her room, as it was exactly how she left it. She ran her hands over her vanity, as her mother braided her hair. She recalled many of times sitting at her vanity, while her mother braided her hair. It brought back so many good memories, that she had tucked away in the back of her mind.

"Matt said he had a surprise for me later on, I can't imagine what it is." She giggled.

"That boy is full of surprises." Annette smirked."Just be careful it isn't a frog or mouse."

Beth laughed."Don't worry Momma, I'll just put it down his trousers."

"Oh Bethy." She laughed.

She stood up and walked over to her wardrobe."Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." Annette beamed.

"I met a soldier, Daryl Dixon." She smiled as she opened her mahogany wardrobe."It took some time gettin' him to open up to me, but, once he did something happened - you know, Momma, like the lightening bolt." She blushed.

Annette touched her heart."Bethy, that's very sweet. How come you didn't write about him?"

"Well I did, but to Maggie." She breathed a laugh."I wasn't sure about it all, and I needed my big sisters advice."

"I hope she was helpful?"

Beth nodded."She was."

"Well, tell me more." Annette pressed with a grin.

"Oh Momma, he was the sweetest." Beth mused."Every mornin' we'd sit and talk while he ate, and almost every night while he ate dinner. I got in trouble a lot because I was spending too much time with him, but I didn't care I enjoyed his company, and he seemed to make my job a lot easier than it was."

"He sounds charming."

"That's not even the half of it." She blushed as she thought back to the passionate kisses they shared, but didn't dare tell her Mother."He gave me his book, Oliver Twist. And when he was ready to leave, I asked him about it and he told me to keep it."

Annette smiled.

"We promised to meet again, once we were back home and settled in."

"And will you be?" She raised a brow.

"I hope so, I haven't written him in ages though" She frowned."I haven't had the time."

"Well, I do believe you have the time now." Annette stood up and cupped Beth's face."I've never seen you this happy before, not even when your Father brought home Nellie. If he truly made such an impact on you, then you should write him and let him know."

Beth smiled."I am, right now."

Annette pressed her lips to Beth's forehead."I'm proud of you, for everything."

Beth watched her Mother walk away, before rushing to her vanity and pulling out writing paper. Butterflies entered her stomach as she addressed the letter.

 _Dearest Daryl,_

 _I've arrived home safely, and am settled in comfortably. I'm truly sorry I've not yet written you, everything seemed to get so hectic once you left. I saw things. Lot's of blood and death; things most people shouldn't see, but probably not as much as you._

 _I never thought the blood stains would come off my hands, eventually they did, but now when I look down I can sometimes still see red._ _I still think I'm in a dream, actually, like I'm not really home. I guess it'll take time before I am completely used to it._

 _I finished Oliver Twist! I started reading a little each night, and finished the last ten pages on the train home. It's a book I can read over and over again, and never tire from it._

 _I hope we can see each other soon, as we promised at the train station two months ago._ _We have so much to discuss, so much to catch up on._

 _Please write back. I need to know that you're okay, and don't despise of me for not writing you._

 _Beth_

She sighed as she folded the letter in half, while glancing at herself in the mirror. Her reflection seemed to mock her. Blue eyes that saw more than the average eye, hair that was once covered in blood now clean and golden, and a frown she grew custom to. She looked down at the letter and drew a long breath. She'd mail it tomorrow and pray for the best, as praying was all she had anymore.

* * *

 **I decided to have Beth come home sooner, because I didn't really have anything left to write for her at the hospital. But now, I have plenty of stuff stored up and I can't wait to continue the story :D**

 **A Bethyl reunion is coming soon!**

 **P.s I made up Matthew because I actually wrote Shawn instead, then realized that he's in the war lol oops!**

 **Xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Morning came all too quickly, and Beth was up tending to the animals. Much like she did before the war. First was a loving greeting to Nellie and Trinket, then off to the chicken coop to retrieve eggs. Then she and Annette would walk into town and sell the eggs.

It was like she had never left.

As she gathered the eggs, hurried footsteps came up from behind. Beth spun around as Matthew skidded to a halt, panting heavily.

"What on earth?" Beth chided.

He swallowed."You fell asleep before I could tell you.."

She placed a hand on her hip."Tell me what?"

"At Mary's house." He panted."That soldier - he's the farm hand."

Her eyes widened."..I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. You told Maggie about him." he reminded with a smirk.

"Matthew!" She slapped his arm."You read those letters?"

He laughed."Maggie wasn't discrete about them, she had them open on the table. I didn't know."

Beth sighed and turned back to the chicken coop."Well you shouldn't of read them, they were personal."

He frowned."Beth, I'm sorry."

Having someone else read those letters other than Maggie embarrassed her. She didn't even feel comfortable telling her mother the things she wrote to Maggie. And now Matthew knew everything. She picked up the basket and walked out of the coop, making sure to shut the gate behind her.

"I'm sorry, Beth." He repeated."I didn't know they were personal."

"It's fine."

"Well, for what it's worth, he's real nice."

Beth stopped and closed her eyes, as she remembered the sound of his voice, and the feel of his hands in hers. Or his body pressed up against hers. She suddenly grew sad.

"He had that same look when I told him about you comin' home." Matthew chuckled.

She swallowed."Don't you have chores to do?"

"I was heading over to Mary's, it's going to take me a while, but if I leave now I should be there by nine."

"Then you should go." Beth inquired.

He nodded and hurried up to the barn to retrieve a horse, probably Trinket since he was the calmer of the two. Beth opened the back door of the house and walked into the kitchen, as Annette was taking out some freshly baked bread. She greeted Beth with her usual charm, and Beth faintly smiled as she sat the eggs on the counter. She ignored anything else her mother said, and hurried up the stairs to her bedroom.

A good cry would feel wonderful right about now.

* * *

Daryl woke up tired and sore. The bed that Mary had given him wasn't all that comfortable anymore, so he piled the blankets and pillows on the floor. Stupid. He sat up and rotated his shoulder, wincing with every snap, crackle and pop. He looked around the room, suddenly aware that he was alone. Again. Unlike his dream, where he was with Beth. Only this time, he wished he hadn't dreamt of her, because dreaming of her only seemed to mess with his head.

He didn't know why he was dreaming of her lately, well... he had an idea as to why, but he still wasn't entirely sure as he was no expert. It had to be what Matthew told him the day before. It wasn't conformation that it was her, yet, it was enough to stir something deep within him.

As he rose to his feet, his back throbbed of something awful. Maybe he was pushing it, but he needed the money. Mary never did say how much she'd pay him, just that she'd pay him well. He was hoping it was well enough for him to buy a farm, as Merle already claimed their house as his.

After pulling on his boots and flannel, he made his way down the winding stairs. The instant smell of bacon and eggs that floated through the house, sent Daryl's stomach in a tirade of rumbling. He rounded the corner and started down the dimly lit hall towards the kitchen, where he could see Mary near the stove. She must've sensed his presence because she turned around smiling.

"Good morning, hope you're plenty hungry?"

"Yes ma'am." Daryl replied touching his stomach.

She nodded and set a plate on the table. Daryl didn't waste time pulling out the wooden chair and taking a seat. A glass of milk was placed next to his plate, he glanced over and saw Mary smiling as she loomed over his shoulder.

"I want to thank you for everything that you've been doing for me." She leaned down and kissed his cheek, sending his cheeks aflame."You're a good man, and you deserve good things...Not many young people like yourself, would help an old woman like me."

Daryl forced the chewed food down his throat."Hardly somethin' to thank me for, just doing what's right."

She breathed a laugh."Still, Daryl, most people your age would've given up long ago, after seeing how run down this place is. But you haven't, and you won't. And you really remind me so much of my son." She paused briefly, a sad smile now sweeping across her face."I'm having a dinner party tonight, I'd like it if you'd come."

It was more of a request than a question. Daryl didn't want to decline the invitation, but he didn't want to accept it either. He wasn't one for social functions, nor was he one to socialize at all. He had to have a good reason to if he did.

He gave her a nod and then went back to his breakfast. He figured if the party wasn't what he expected, which he was sure of, at least there'd be food. And he couldn't say no to food. Especially Mary's.

"My friend Annette, the woman you met earlier this week." Mary smiled as she set a plate down for herself."Her daughter just came home, she volunteered as a nurse, so it's her first dinner party since coming home. It's going to be such a treat for her."

Daryl stared at her his mouth slightly parted, his throat suddenly painfully dry. It had to be her - Beth, who else could it have been? Sure there were other nurses, but, what were the odds?

"What's her name?" He questioned nervously, despite already knowing the answer.

"Elizabeth, but everyone always calls her Beth." Mary smiled as she poked her food around."She's really very beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes...petite. You'll like her, she's a doll."

Daryl swallowed the rest of his food, and sat back in his chair. _It was her, it was Beth._ And he was suddenly aware of how much he missed her. He slowly rose to his feet and rushed out of the house, with Mary calling out to him from behind. He simply ignored her as he pushed open the screen door.

He hurried down to the barn and shoved open the doors, the work horse - Jack, snorted a greeting as he entered the old wooden structure. He was anxious and angry. He didn't even know why, he missed her a lot. Maybe he was just over reacting, or maybe he knew she'd want nothing to do with him now that they were home. He squatted down against one of the stalls and drew a long breath.

If she did come to the party, he didn't have any clue what to say when he saw her, as he wasn't very good with words. Hell, he could barely look anyone in the eye. He let his head fall back against the stall and closed his eyes.

"Christ." He muttered.

* * *

 **I'd like to apologize for the delay, I had to put my 9 year old doggy down a week ago, so this week has been really stressful. I thought I was ready to update, and updated one of my other stories, but I really wasn't ready. So I wanted to make absolute sure I was ready to update this one, because it's my baby and one of the stories I'm most proud of.**

 **That being said, some much needed Bethyl is coming!**

 **But just a quick warning, there will be some conflict.**

 **Xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Beth brushed out her long blonde locks, as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Daryl was at Mary's, working as her farmhand. She was overwhelmed with emotions. But, she was angry with Matthew still, despite his many apologies. It was a hard thing to get over, but she was slowly coming back to her old self again. He didn't mean to read those letters, Maggie was just careless about where she placed them. Anyone could've made that mistake and read those letters. She was just thankful that it was only Matthew.

After she pinned back her hair, she brushed her locks once more. She didn't like to always wear her hair up, she only did so when working around the house. Once she married she'd have to wear her hair up, so she'd enjoy having it down.

"Bethy, we have to leave." Annette warned."It'll be dusk soon enough and then we'll be late."

"Yes Momma." Beth grabbed her shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders, she stopped by the mirror and pinched her cheeks.

"Green is your color." Annette complimented."It's a beautiful contrast with your hair."

Beth blushed and looked down."Thank you, Momma."

"Come now." She inquired."We really should go."

"Oh, yes!" Beth rushed out of her room and closed the door behind her.

Both women descended the stairs to Hershel, who was standing at the bottom with a smile on his face. Beth planted a quick kiss on his cheek, before hurrying outside to the wagon. Annette deposited a kiss on his lips, and took his hand as he escorted her to the porch. It was something they've always done, and it was something Beth admired about her parents. They were still so in love even after twenty years of marriage.

"We might stay the night."

Hershel nodded and grasped his suspenders."That'd be best, it's not safe for two women at night."

"Will you be alright alone?" She questioned.

He chuckled."Darling, I'll be more than fine. I need to catch up on my reading and sleep."

She smiled."Well if we're not back by 10, know that we're staying."

"Alright dear, I love you."

"And I love you." She climbed up into the wagon, pressed a kiss to her hand and held it up to Hershel.

"Bye Daddy." Beth waved.

He smiled and waved them off. Beth turned back around and inhaled a sharp breath. In just an hour she was going to be in a room full of people, expected to socialize like the war hadn't happened. She was excited but nervous as well, as she wasn't sure if she even remembered how to socialize.

"Are you okay?"

Beth shrugged."I'm nervous."

Annette breathed a laugh."Nothing to be nervous about, they're all our friends and they've missed you! I wasn't supposed to say anything, but, Mary made you a cake."

"Really?" Beth giggled."I do love her baking."

As far back as Beth could remember, Mary had always been a friend of the family. She was like a grandmother to her, Maggie and Shawn, and a mother figure to Annette. She hadn't seen Mary since a few days before she left.

"You know James married some actress in New York?"

"Yes, I've heard. Maggie is friends with her." Beth smirked."According to her, she isn't the friendliest person in the world."

"Oh I know, she forbids James from coming home. Mary is so lonely without her boys." Annette drew a long breath."I'm inclined to believe that's why she hired Daryl and Matthew."

Beth swallowed and looked down at her hands."It's still so hard to believe he's working for Mary."

Annette glanced over."I thought you'd be happy about that?"

"Oh, I am!" Beth exclaimed."I'm just nervous, I guess. There's nothing stopping us now...It feels like a dream."

"Well it's not a dream, Beth, it's real."

Beth sucked in a breath, as butterflies entered in her stomach. Maybe her reaction was a bit delayed, but now it was all coming to her. She gripped her clutch and glanced around at the changing scenery.

* * *

When they arrived at the house, Annette immediately noted how nice the house looked, as opposed to only a few months ago. She parked the wagon near the others and they both carefully climbed down.

As they walked towards the house, Beth frantically searched the outside hoping to see Daryl. She frowned when she didn't see him. Then again, there wasn't anyone outside.

Annette opened the screen door and Beth walked in first, her eyes immediately sweeping over each person in the room. It wasn't anyone she knew, though, a few faces looked familiar. She hung her shawl up on the rack and turned to her mother, who was doing the same.

"Do you know anyone here?" Beth whispered.

"A few." She replied."I believe Zachary may be here."

"I don't like him, Momma."

Annette brushed a strand of Beth's hair behind her shoulder."I know, Bethy, but at least he's your age and at least you went to school with him."

She sighed."Doesn't mean I want to talk to him."

"Annette!" Mary chuckled, as she walked over."Beth, oh dear, you look marvelous!"

She planted kisses on Beth's cheek, then moved to Annette and did the same. Beth spotted the punch bowl and made her way across the room, as Mary greeted her mother. She was disappointed that he wasn't here, and she wanted to smack Matthew in the head for getting her hopes up. She was expecting to see him here, since he worked with Mary. And, if she knew Mary she probably invited him.

As Annette walked over and grabbed a glass for the punch, Beth walked over to the fireplace and glanced at all the pictures. She had a lovely family, with lots of grandchildren. She assumed, because of what her mother told her, that she never got to see them. She frowned as she took a sip of punch.

"Hi."

She turned around and saw Zach. It wasn't the person she wanted to see, but at least she knew someone here, aside from Mary and her mother.

"Hi, Zach." She smiled.

"It's great to see you again, last I heard you volunteered?" He sipped his punch.

She nodded."Yes, yes I did."

"Well I'm glad you're back now...You look amazing!" He smiled.

She smiled too and went to sip her punch, when someone behind Zach caught her attention. Someone very familiar. Her breath hitched and her heart fluttered. He was facing the buffet of food, but there was no mistaking him. The broad shoulders and shaggy brown hair was a dead give away.

She moved away from Zach, leaving him dumbfounded in her wake. She moved swiftly across the parlor and into the dining room. At this point, she was being driven by an unseen force, as this was too bold even for her. He turned around and she stopped in her tracks, a faint smile forming on her face.

"Beth?" Daryl wiped his mouth.

She breathed a laugh."Yes, it's me."

He set his plate of food down at the table."Y-You look great."

"So do you...Being's the last time we saw each other, we were both in uniform."

He stifled a laugh.

"Mary told me that she hired you to help around the house?" Beth questioned, despite already knowing the answer.

He nodded."Mhm, yeah. Started right after I got back."

"Well the house looks amazing." She motioned to the house.

"Wasn't all just me, was Matthew too. Actually it was mostly him." He snickered.

"Either way, it still looks great."

He nodded and stared at her, taking in all her beauty as it stared back at him. It didn't look like the Beth he remembered, and he was a little intimidated by it. She was so beautiful and he was so bland. Even in these clothes that Mary provided, he didn't look like he should. He looked stiff and uncomfortable and truth be told, he was. Mary said it was her oldest sons clothes, and that it wouldn't be an exact fit. But that wasn't it either. He swallowed and looked down at the wooden floor.

"I sent you a letter." Beth inquired.

Daryl raised a brow."Yeah? Didn't get it."

"Well I just sent it, so it might take a while for you to get."

"Been sayin' that to myself a lot." He picked up his plate and walked away.

Beth's brow furrowed, and she quickly hurried after him. He walked out of the back door and used his foot to shut the door, she pushed it open and nearly knocked him off the stairs. He eyed her as she stepped out on to the landing.

"What did you mean by that?"

He snorted."Ain't been gettin' letters from you lately."

She sighed."I know, Daryl, and I'm really sorry I've just been so busy."

He nodded as he swallowed his food."Yeah I know, been busy gettin' back to your normal life."

"Maybe I'm not understanding what you're saying here, so why don't you explain it so that I can."

"You know exactly what I'm sayin', I don't need to draw it out for ya." He retorted.

Beth bit her lip."Daryl, tell me."

"Look at me!" He snapped.

"What about you?"

"Look at you!"

Beth's brow furrowed again."I still don't understand!"

"An' ya never will." He stormed off towards the barn.

Beth was taken back by his sudden outburst, but wasn't ready to back down. She bunched up her dress and stormed off after him. He pushed open the barn door and disappeared into the darkness. Beth didn't hesitate following in after him. She was so angry at him that she didn't care about being in the dark.

"You can't just run away from me!" Beth yelled."We have to talk about this."

"No we don't." He growled.

"Where are you?" Beth huffed.

Daryl lit a match and she could see him in the dim light. He lit the lantern and set it on the work bench. Beth cautiously moved forward, as he took a seat on an upside down bucket.

"We need to talk about what you said."

"What'd I say?"

She sighed and closed her eyes."You said I won't understand and never will, what does that mean?"

He ran a hand over his head."Means you're too good for me."

"What?" Beth gasped."That is barbaric! You...You."

He glanced up from the ground."What?"

"I missed you." She said, defeated."And I haven't stopped, and I don't want to stop."

She slowly approached him with her arm outstretched, and much to her surprise he reached out and grabbed her hand. She was surprised when he pulled her over to stand in front of him. Very surprised. He glanced up at her through half lidded eyes, and her heart just about leaped out of her chest.

"I missed you too." He admitted."But I don't wanna."

Her breath hitched in her throat."Y-You don't?"

"No." He slowly stood up and cupped her face in his hands."It ain't a good feelin'."

"I know." Beth replied, her lips tingling."I know."

He leaned down and gently touched her lips with his, she breathed a tiny moan as he left her lips. They both stood there looking at each other, eyes filled with lust and want. Beth questioned if it even happened, because it happened so quickly and was over just as quick. As Daryl walked away, Beth found herself pouting.. Actually pouting. She turned around and watched him walk over to one of the stalls, occupied by an old work horse.

"So that's it?" She dropped her hands down to her sides.

Daryl glanced up from the horse."You want it that way?"

"No." Beth stated matter of fact.

"Guess we'll find out where it goes, then, now won't we?"

Beth's cheeks flushed red hot."I-I guess so."

Daryl patted the horses neck."Best get back to the party, you're gonna be missed."

"So, let them miss me." She waved her hand."I only know one person anyhow, aside from you."

He snickered."What ever suits ya best."

Beth walked over to Daryl and placed her hand on Captain's head, his large brown eyes slowly diverted from Daryl to her. She smiled up at the majestic creature, as he chomped on some hay.

"He likes ya." Daryl informed.

"Mm, is that so?"

Daryl sniffed."Mhm."

Beth smiled."Doesn't surprise me, I'm an animal lover. They can sense that stuff."

"You ride 'em?" He cleared his throat."...Horses."

"Yes, sometimes. I have a nervous horse, so it's rare that I get her on a good day." Beth shrugged.

"Maybe we can take 'em for a ride tomorrow, if you're gonna be here?"

"Well I'm leaving by noon.."

He nodded."I'm up early."

She blushed."What time?"

"Six." He walked back towards the lantern."No later and no sooner."

* * *

 **See, told you there'd be Bethyl!**

 **But Zach has entered the picture..**

 **Reviews are appreciated :)**

 **Xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

Daryl watched the sun rise that morning, after spending half the night tossing and turning. He had gotten only an hours worth of sleep, other than that he'd been up all night thinking. It was mostly about Beth, though, some other things crossed his mind as well. All and All, his thoughts were all about Beth.

Beth and her mother, Annette, had to stay in one of the guest rooms, to which Mary was very excited about. Daryl had been staying in that room, but moved down the hall to the other spare room. However, he couldn't stay cooped up, so he went for a walk and wound up in the barn. Being just down the hall from Beth was dangerous. He didn't want to do something they both might regret, her more so than him.

He climbed down the ladder just as the barn door creaked opened, and there stood Beth clad in the green dress from the night before, with her hair loosely pulled back. She smiled and quickly slipped into the barn.

"I didn't think I'd be able to leave." She breathed a laugh.

He wanted to touch her so badly, hell, even steal a kiss from her. But he couldn't, because he wasn't sure if she wanted to. And it didn't help matters much, that all last night the idea of kissing her and touching her in places nobody else had, plagued his mind and tortured his body.

He took Captain, who already had the bridle on, out of the stall and walked him to the barn door.

"C'mere."

She raised an eyebrow."Only one horse?"

"Mhm." He waved his hand for her.

Beth swallowed and walked over to his side, he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up on to the horse. Her cheeks were a nice coat of pink by the time he climbed up in front of her. She hadn't expected him to touch her, and quite frankly, she enjoyed having his hands on her.

"Hold on."

"Is this why we're taking only one horse? So I can touch you?" She teased unknowingly, despite wanting desperately to touch him.

He grunted."Just hold on."

She smiled and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, and pulled herself up close to his body. It wasn't proper for a woman to ride a horse with one leg on each side, but who was really watching? It was just them, after all.

The horse trotted them to the trails behind the house, none of which Beth knew of up until now. Daryl slowed Captain down and loosened up a bit, laying his hand over his thigh as one held the reins. Beth loosened her arms a little, but still kept her hands on his torso. She had a feeling he enjoyed it, but was too afraid to say it.

"So, ya like bein' home?"

"Yeah, but it took some time getting used too." She smiled."How about you?"

He shrugged."I'unno. Was like I never left, if were bein' honest. Well, some things changed."

"Like?" Beth veered around his shoulder with a smile.

He couldn't help it, his mouth tugged into a lopsided grin. She did strange things to him."Well for starters, my brother got married. He and his wife are livin' in the house I built for me and him."

"Oh." Beth bit her lip."What're you going to do after you're done working at Mary's?"

"Somethin', I'unno. Probably do some rail work, maybe. Hear they're paying an arm an a leg."

"Isn't that across country?"

"Need a fresh new setting." He cleared his throat."Georgia's gettin' pretty old anyhow."

Beth frowned and looked around at the changing scenery."Well, I hope you don't go."

"Why?"

"Do I have to draw it out for you?" She asked shyly.

He snickered."Mm..."

He felt her arms tighten around him once more, as he kicked the horse into a trot. Her being this close to him should be a sin, if not for how it looked, definitely for what it was doing to his body. He prayed she wouldn't notice, because it was embarrassing enough, and having her ask questions would be the death of him.

As they came to a clearing in the woods, Daryl slowed the horse down again and guided him over to a rather large willow. He pulled on the reins and the horse came to a halt just under the swaying limbs. Daryl jumped down and lead the horse to a lowered branch, as Beth scooted up to grab ahold of his mane.

Once he tied the old horse up, he helped Beth down and walked out from underneath the tree. Curious, Beth followed after him and stopped by his side, using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Try to come out here every mornin' to see the sun rise." He explained."It's so beautiful."

Beth smiled and looked down at their hands, a mere inch away from each other - fingers practically grazing. She lifted her hand and quickly, but nonchalantly entwined their fingers and squeezed. Much to her surprise, he squeezed back.

"Sorry we missed it."

He glanced down at the blonde."I ain't."

"You never cease to amaze me." She laughed.

"Why's that?"

"Well." She began."You say the sun rise is beautiful and you try to see every one, yet you're not upset you missed it this morning...I don't get it."

He moved in closing the gap between them, and quickly captured her lips. She let go of his hand and wrapped both arms around his neck, as his arms found their way around her waist. Her lips parted and his tongue darted into her mouth, sweeping through like it belonged there. She moaned into the kiss and his breath hitched. That's all she had to do and his body was spiraling out of control with want and need.

She suddenly pulled away, gripping ahold of his suspenders."We...we need to slow down."

He nodded and looked down at her hands."Yeah, we should."

That was a bold face lie, he wanted her up against the willow, until she was screaming out his name. But, he had to respect her wishes, because he really did like her. He liked everything about her, especially the way she kissed. And he didn't want to ruin the first, and, probably only good thing that's ever happened to him.

"There's uh, there's a pond just on the other side." Daryl said, trying to recapture his breathing.

"Really?" Beth reached out and grabbed his hand."Let's go."

In some ways Beth understood what he wanted, but she didn't really understand why he wanted it so quickly. Love making was supposed to be between a husband and a wife, not two people who just simply liked each other. Maybe he has made love to women who he didn't love, just liked, and _thought_ that's how it was supposed to be. The thought saddened her.

She lead the way to the pond with Daryl pointing out vague directions. He looked as if he was a child who had just gotten his toy taken away. She didn't feel bad, she had convictions after all. However, seeing him sulk, made the situation a lot lighter.

"Wonder if the water is cold?" Beth questioned, as they neared the pond.

"I ain't willin' to find out." He muttered.

Beth smirked."Are you afraid?"

He snorted."Ain't afraid of nothin'."

"Sure." She slipped off her shoes and toed the water."It's actually kind of nice."

"Won't be catching me in it." He took a seat next to her.

"And neither will you."

Daryl stifled a laugh.

Beth leaned back on her elbows, as her feet danced in the water. She glanced over at Daryl, who was playing with some blades of grass, and smiled.

"So tell me more about your plan."

"Hm? What plan?" He glanced up from the grass.

She smiled."The railroad?"

"Oh that." He sat up and shrugged."Always liked workin' hard, ya know? And if that's the way I gotta do it, then so be it."

"That's impressive."

He tossed the piece of grass and plucked another."Yeah, what about you?"

Beth tossed her head back, letting the sun warm her."Well, I love to write. So I'm hoping to take up journalism."

"Yeah?"

She nodded."And, eventually start a family."

"Me too." He looked down, feeling embarrassed having admitted that.

"Really?"

He nodded and pulled some more grass."Maybe...maybe I could make up for the mistakes my dad made with me an' Merle."

Beth rolled on to her side and propped her head up with her hand."What was he like?"

"Who?" He _knew_ damn well who, he was just hoping to bide some time before having to tell her about his family.

"Your father." She clarified.

He drew a long breath and looked down at his hands."He wasn't good. Was an alcoholic who beat me and my brother senseless. Merle got smart after a while, though, an' started working on fishing boats. They'd go on week long trips, sometimes longer, so he wasn't home a lot."

Beth reached her hand out, and gently laid it on top of his.

He shrugged."Just stupid shit, I'unno."

"It's not stupid, Daryl." Beth sat up and scooted closer to him."I had no idea, if I had I wouldn't of asked."

"Nah." he shook his head."Ain't your fault."

She reached out and touched his face, he leaned into her touch and glanced up at her - his blue eyes soft, but lost. She smiled and brushed her thumb over his cheek, and he looked as if he appreciated the gesture.

"My dad was an alcoholic too..." Beth admitted nervously."He used to be mean...Ruthless even. He was hangin' out with a really bad bunch. But then he met my mom and it all changed. He stopped drinking, was able to see Maggie and Shawn again. Then they had me." She faintly smiled."I guess every man just needs a woman who can tame him."

Daryl's lips pursed."Didn't know that."

"A lot of people don't." She took ahold of his other hand."It's a dark family secret that none of us like to speak of. It happened a long time ago, but it's over - It was his past, and he doesn't live there anymore."

It wasn't as easy as Beth thought, his old man left physical scars on him and that left mental scars. If he had to bet money on it, he'd bet that Hershel never laid a hand on his children or his wife. He hated knowing that he was so damaged, and that his scars would remain. She was trying to make light of it and he'd give her that, but she really had no idea - she wasn't even scratching the surface.

* * *

Hershel folded the newspaper back in half, and laid it on the kitchen table. He poured himself another cup of coffee, when he heard soft knocking coming from the front door. He called out as he rounded the corner into the parlor. There on the porch, standing in front of the screen door, was none other than Harrison Swivel. An old childhood friend, who left Georgia after his first marriage to Josephine. Hershel chuckled as he set his cup down on the end table near the stair case.

"Harry, how are you!?" He exclaimed as he opened the front door.

"I am great, old man, how are you?"

He chuckled."I'm doing well, looks like you are too."

Harrison smiled as he gripped his morning coat."Hope I'm not interrupting, I was on my way home with my son Zachary, and we happened to come across your farm. I thought, well, he's been living there for twenty years so he's bound to still be."

"No you're fine, my wife and daughter are due back soon. I'm just waiting on them." Hershel peered outside."Have your son come inside, I'd like to meet him."

"Oh, alright." Harry walked out on to the porch to call out to his son.

Hershel took another sip of his coffee, as he walked out on to the porch to greet the boy. He was an average size young boy, with honey blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Hershel Greene, this is my youngest son Zachary."

"Mr. Greene, it's so nice to finally meet you. I used to go to school with your daughter, Beth, in Wisconsin and I've heard a great deal about you."

It was a time in Hershel's life he didn't want to ever remember. He had a moment of weakness and turned to the bottle again, right around when Beth was 14 or so and Annette took the children to Wisconsin to see her mother. She ended up staying for a while before coming back home, but only after he promised to never drink again. He promised and she came home.

"Oh, what a small world." Hershel chuckled.

"I just saw her last night at the party, she's grown up a lot since I last saw her." He smiled.

Hershel smiled too."She's blossomed into a fine young woman, Zach, thank you."

Harrison smiled."Hershel and I grew up together, and caused so much trouble for our teachers."

"Your father here, introduced me to my first wife Josephine."

"She was a fine young woman." Harrison complimented."Your momma and her would cause havoc around the farm, gettin' all muddy as they chased after the pigs."

Zach smiled, as Hershel and his father shared a laugh.

Hershel clapped Zach on the back."Are you looking for any work, son?"

"Uh, I was actually."

"Well it just so happens that I need help around here. I'm not as young as I used to be, and Otis - well neither is he."

Zach glanced over to his father."Could I?"

He chuckled."You're 22, why're you asking me?"

He shrugged and looked to Hershel."Mr. Greene, I'd be honored to work for you."

Hershel shook his hand."Can you start Tuesday?"

"I sure can, sir." He smiled.

* * *

 **So the plot is thickening. Zach will be working for Hershel, getting on his good side, while Beth and Daryl get close.**

 **Nobody said a romance novel was simple lol**

 **Hope you enjoyed the kissing and touching, and thought process of both of them :)**

 **Xoxo**


End file.
